Shadow World
by CelestialSeaWitch
Summary: Lost in a past alternate reality, Hermione is just trying to keep her head above the water and stop everyone from figuring out who she really is. With the arrival of her best friend, things only get worse. There is a growing darkness in this world and it's clinging to Harry. They need answers and they need them quickly before the Shadow World threatens to swallow Harry whole.
1. Part One: I

Part One

.i.

James Potter was sitting in the hallway outside the Gryffindor common room next to the picture of the Fat Lady. His long legs were sprawled out before him as he plucked out a random note from his acoustic guitar.

"Are you okay?"

James looked up and was surprised to see the new girl, Hermione Granger. She'd arrived only a week and a half prior and had already blown away all the professors with her intellect. James sighed despondently. "Oh, I'm fine. Just all my friends have deserted me and there's no meaning to life."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "At least you're not being dramatic."

James raised a hand to his chest, eyes comically wide. "Me?" He shook his head, messing up his already messy hair. "Never." He grinned when Hermione laughed and he patted the space beside him. She took the invitation and sat down next to him.

"And how have your friends deserted you?"

"Remus is sick, stomach thing." James made a face and waved his hand. Hermione nodded once. If she hadn't had already known Remus was a werewolf, she'd have believed him. James was a well practiced liar. "Peter has detention with McGonagall again and Sirius is off with the girl." He sneered the last part.

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes. Sirius was always off with some girl. "The blonde?"

"Maybe?"

They shrugged.

Hermione sighed and leaned her head back against the stone wall. "Well… at least you've got friends."

James winced. "I tried talking to him. Sirius has got this weird thing with his brother."

"Brother?"

"Yeah. Regulus? He was the Slytherin you were talking to, wasn't it?"

Hermione shook her head, bewildered. "I tripped and he helped me up. Wait - that's Sirius' _brother_? I hadn't even realized he had one." She looked out down the hall, her mind racing. Why hadn't she ever heard of Regulus? He must not have existed in her world. Or…

"Well, how could you?" James strummed out a few lines on his guitar. "You're new." He transitioned into 'Good Vibrations' by the Beach Boys before turning back to her, fingers still strumming. "Anyways, he should have stopped with the … you know."

"Oh, you mean blatantly calling me a Death Eater and ensuring no one talks to me? That?" James grimaced. She huffed and looked away.

"He's usually not like this. _Well_… he's usually a bit less unpleasant." Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes. "But he's a Black. And Black's don't get along with other Blacks."

Hermione's heart jumped. She whipped her head around to James. "_What?_"

"Regulus, obviously." The Beach Boys very suddenly became David Bowie and James missed Hermione's horrified look in the transition. "You've just been caught in the middle of their tif."

"Right." Hermione let out a breath of relief. She looked away before James could see her residual panic. "Obviously." James raised an eyebrow as he looked at her sidelong.

"Have you tried talking to Lily? She could introduce you to some of the girls."

"Honestly, I haven't even been introduced to Lily yet. Amanda's father was attacked and then Natalie - the third year? - her sister was killed. Lily's been helping them and doing everything else. I don't want to bother her." Lily Evans was a whirlwind of business and responsibility. Hermione wondered if that was how everyone in her world often saw herself - at least in her early years.

James sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll introduce you to some people tonight?"

Hermione shook her head and shrugged simply. "It's fine, James."

"James!"

"Well, speak of the devil," James whispered to Hermione. She smiled as none other than Lily Evans came charging down the hallway. "What can I do for you today, Lils?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "I need the new patrol schedule and I need it yesterday."

James nodded. "Already on your desk in our office."

Lily narrowed her eyes, hands on her hips. "Really?" Hermione couldn't help but be slightly awed. Lily Evans was everything the stories had promised and more. She was a force to be reckoned with. A beautiful and intelligent force. It was no wonder James was so lovestruck by her.

James smiled charmingly. "Oh!" He turned to Hermione. "This is Hermione, by the way. She mentioned you haven't been formally introduced yet."

Lily smiled brightly at the younger witch. "Pleasure. Sorry, I've been all over the place the past few weeks."

"Oh, it's no problem. Dorcas showed me around."

"Wonderful! I have to run. But we should chat this weekend. At Hogsmeade?"

Hermione smiled politely. "That's very kind of you, but I won't be going."

James stopped strumming his guitar and looked round at the curly haired witch beside him. "What do you mean you're not going to Hogsmeade?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I mean I'm not going. I don't have permission."

James smirked. "I'm sure we could find a way around that." Hermione looked quickly to Lily who was smirking as well, arms crossed. She nodded once at Hermione who was a bit bewildered that her best friend's parents were trying to sneak her out of the castle.

"Uhm… thank you. But I… I don't like breaking the rules."

James pouted. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Sorry…"

Lily rolled her eyes at James. "If she doesn't want to she doesn't have to. Not everyone needs to be rule breakers like you and your friends." She raised an eyebrow imperiously.

James leaned towards Hermione and stage whispered, "Said the girl who destroyed the kitchens in fifth year." Hermione's eyes widened.

Lily gasped. "That was _one time_ and it was an accident!" She huffed and stormed off.

James watched her go, a besotted grin on his face. "I'm going to marry that girl one day."

Hermione smiled, also watching the redhead go. She nodded once and turned back to James. "I believe it."

Life progressed slowly for Hermione. The only person she really talked to was James. He reminded her of Harry at his happiest moments. Those precious few minutes when he'd forget he was The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Hermione wished Harry were there with her.

:::

James often invited her to sit or study with him and his friends (minus Sirius). She always declined. James and his friends were not put out by this. Despite Remus' attempts to be friendly, Hermione avoided him like the plague - especially come the full moon. She knew Moony only needed one proper whiff of her to peg her as a Black - as Sirius' _daughter_ \- in an instant. That was the last thing she needed. As for Peter, Hermione figured slapping James' only seemingly harmless friend wouldn't win her any brownie points. She was trying to keep her distance but she didn't want them to _hate_ her.

She sat in the window seat on the fourth floor, wrapped in a throw to ward off the chill as she watched the happy students race down to Hogsmeade. If she left the grounds at any time, the magic tethering her to the Door would disappear. The Door. That stupid thing that had both saved her life and sent her into a completely alternate one. She knew her friends would be worried about her in her reality. Nearly two months had gone by and she knew without a doubt her parents would have alerted Dumbledore to her kidnapping by now. Unless they'd been… indisposed. In which case, Hermione was certain Harry would do something. She'd been leaving to go spend the day with him - Dumbledore's orders be damned - and he would know something was wrong when she didn't show up.

There was nothing for it. All Hermione could do was wait. This world's Dumbledore had assured her that the Door would reappear to take her back. They simply needed to be patient. Patience was not a well known Black trait - of course, Dumbledore had no clue Miss. Granger was in fact the heiress Hermione Black from a future alternate reality.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione's head snapped to the right. She blinked owlishly at Regulus. Her uncle, apparently, that she had not talked to since her second day here. "I beg your pardon?"

"About my brother. I apologize for his behaviour towards you."

She tried not to smile at his overly formal way of speaking. It was something she'd noticed a lot of purebloods did and she figured it eventually went by the wayside because of the relentless teasing by halfbloods and muggleborns. "You're not responsible for how your brother acts," Hermione finally responded kindly.

"Well, someone has to be," he replied sardonically. Hermione snorted in amusement. "Regardless, he shouldn't have brought you into the middle of it the way he did."

"No. He shouldn't have. But that's something for me to sort out with him." She paused. "But thank you." He nodded once. He didn't turn to leave which told Hermione more than anything that he had another matter he wished to discuss. She pulled her knees into her chest and gestured to the space she'd made for him. Regulus looked up and down the hallway. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, what's wrong? Scared people will say you're sitting with a Death Eater?"

Regulus raised an eyebrow before he sat down with his back to the window. "You have a very Black sense of humour."

Hermione fought not to smile. "Isn't the phrase normally 'dark'?"

Regulus smirked. Hermione's almost smile died. Her gut twisted. "It's not the only thing I've noticed," he continued as if she hadn't said a word. Hermione held her breath. He looked at her finally. The silver eyes that she did not share with her father or uncle were sharp and intelligent as they bored into her. "You share mannerisms. The way you roll your eyes. How you stick your nose up to others when they're being particularly ridiculous."

"I-" Hermione choked, tears in her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't." He studied her a moment longer. "He's gone, isn't he?" Hermione's hand covered her mouth as she choked back a sob. "And you obviously didn't know me." She looked out the window as the tears fell suddenly.

Regulus stood up. "I have a meeting with Sirius right now…to call a truce. I'll bargain for your freedom from this torment."

Hermione snorted derisively. When she turned her teary gaze back to her uncle, it was full of scorn only a Black could produce. "If you think Sirius' harsh words are the torment of this situation, you clearly don't know as much as you think you do."

The two eyed each other. Hermione's tears continued to fall silently down her cheeks. Regulus bowed his head and wordlessly left. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed.

The Door could appear to take her home in seconds and it would still be too long of a wait. She wanted to go home. Hermione turned her head to the window and thought of Harry.

:::

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you?"

Hermione paused at the stairwell to the dorms. She closed her eyes and debated ignoring him. It was only lunch and she was already emotionally exhausted. A glance over her shoulder at the common room revealed the space to be occupied mostly by the younger years and the Marauders by the fire. She knew the boys had sat this Hogsmeade trip out since the full moon had only been the night before. Everyone else was still out enjoying the day.

Sirius stood a few feet away from Hermione. Massive bags were set under his eyes. She remembered how irritable her father could grow the day after the full moon. An entire night up with a werewolf could turn anyone into a grouch.

Hermione sighed and decided to ignore him. She turned to head up the steps to the girls dorm. Sirius grabbed her arm. "I'm talking to you, witch."

"Padfoot," James snapped as he came up behind his friend.

"Let go of me," Hermione ordered sharply.

Sirius did so with a little sardonic smile. "Well, aren't you?"

He was talking about Regulus, she knew. He had, after all, just had a meeting with his brother today. Regulus was apparently not as observant as he thought - picking the day after the full moon to talk. "Don't be disgusting," Hermione sneered, her lip curling exactly like her father's often had when talking about their family.

"Have your sights set higher than a Black? Well, aren't you ambitious."

"Did you have something to say or are you just looking to bully me more? Because I've got to say, I'm not very keen on either of those options." She crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side.

James pulled Sirius by his arm but the young Black just shook him off, eyes intent on the witch before him. "I'm just curious as to what the fuck it was you did to get my little brother so hung up about you."

"Padfoot…" James tone was warning.

"And my best friend." James rolled his eyes at Sirius' addition.

"Well for starters, I haven't treated them like shite."

Sirius stepped forward. His steel grey eyes cut like daggers. "Want to say that again, kitten?"

Hermione looked like she'd been slapped. Her face hardened. "Don't you dare call me that. Don't you…" She shook her head and turned to head upstairs. It wasn't worth it.

"Oh, did I touch a soft spot, _kitten_." He followed her and continued his taunts, perfectly hitting his mark. "Is that daddy's nickname for you? Pretty loving for a sorry old prick who dropped you off here without a care. Did you drive him nuts too? Couldn't wait to get away-"

Hermione's fist connected with Sirius' face.

The common room was silent.

"Don't - don't you fucking talk about _my father_. He is - _was_ \- twice the wizard you could ever hope to be." Sirius stepped back as Hermione advanced, eyes ablaze with raw pain. "He was a _hero_. He fought to protect me from those Death Eaters you've so kindly allied me with. And then a _Black_ murdered him for his ideals. So, don't you _dare_ mock my father you ignorant _arse_." Hermione pushed past him and ran out of the common room.

"Hermione!" James ran to the portrait hole. He paused long enough to glare at his best friend. "Nice going, Sirius." He left after the crying witch.

James found Hermione in a side hallway, collapsed on a small set of stairs. She was sobbing. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She clung to his Beatles shirt and cried.

Lily came rushing into the hall, obviously looking for both of them. She sat down on the other side of Hermione and slowly rubbed the younger witch's back, offering what little comfort she could.

Hermione cried for hours.

:::

Sirius left her alone.

He didn't talk to her or look at her. She didn't even exist. Somehow, that hurt much more. James and Lily treated her like she was made of glass. Hermione took to hiding from all of them. She'd rather not interact with any of them, it was better than being treated like an invalid or being so blatantly ignored.

Apparently, James and Lily were not okay with that.

Sirius grabbed Hermione's arm and shoved her into the nearest empty classroom. He closed the door behind them.

"What the hell?"

"You need to talk to James and Lily again," he stated without preamble.

Hermione blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

He ran his hands through his curly hair. The same curls on Hermione's own head, except his were black where hers were the rich brown of her muggle mother's hair. "I know I'm an arse, but don't ignore them because of that." He was pacing in front of the door. She recognized the habit, something her father often did when he was nervous or felt guilty about something.

"Yes, you are." She crossed her arms. "And I'm not ignoring James and Lily." Sirius shot her a look as he continued to pace. "I'm not! If anyone is doing the avoiding, it's you."

Sirius stopped pacing to look at her incredulously. "What do you want from me? Talk to you? Don't talk to you?"

Hermione stomped her foot, feeling like she was caught up in simply another argument with her late father. "I want you to stop being an arse!" The incredulity fell from his face. "I don't think that's too much to ask for, honestly."

The room was silent. "I'm sorry."

"Good."

"Will you talk to James and Lily again?"

"If they agree to not treat me like I'm about to break."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you looking for another punch?"

Sirius snorted in amusement. "Like it'd do much."

"I'll have you know I've been told I have a mean right hook." She crossed her arms and lifted her chin.

Sirius smirked. "They lied." Hermione glared. He let out a huff and rolled his eyes before pulling off his robes. He nodded at her. "Come on, then."

Hermione eyed him warily. "What are you doing?"

Sirius gave her a look. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to teach you how to throw a proper punch."

Hermione bit her lip to hold back her grin.

:::

It was Halloween. Hermione was sitting on the floor of an unused classroom at lunch, reading as the Marauders laughed and joked. She smiled and it almost felt real.

She was still relatively distant from the group, but that didn't stop any of them from dragging her along on their exploits. She'd taken to wearing a perfume to throw Remus off from identifying her parentage. James was still her closest friend, but the distance between them was great enough to be an ocean. Despite all this, Hermione knew it'd still be difficult to leave - whenever the time came.

Peter and Remus had pillaged the Hogwarts kitchen and put together a mini Halloween lunch feast for the six of them. Hermione felt it was a little unnecessary, given the feast they would have in the Great Hall after classes, but she was the only one.

"_Augmenti! Augmenti!_" Sirius paused and laughed as two little ducks sprung from the end of his wand. "Bloody hell, I can't believe that spell works!"

James clutched his stomach as he laughed. "Oh, we're so using this on those snakes."

"And those Death Eaters."

"Blimey! Could you imagine?"

Hermione's head shot up from where her and Lily were looking at a charms text, though neither were entirely invested due to the boys antics. "You're going to fight in the war?"

James made a face. "Well, I wouldn't really call it a _war_." It certainly wasn't as bad here as it had been in Hermione's world in the late 70's.

Lily scowled at James. "People are dying, James. I wouldn't exactly call it a light scuffle."

"Of course not. Just… war. It's not going to get that bad, is it?" He looked around at his friends uneasily. He already knew the answer to his own question. No one responded.

Hermione was the first to speak up. "If you don't think it's that bad. Why're you choosing to fight?"

James' brows came together, as if he thought the answer to that rather obvious. "Because it's _wrong_. People are in danger and someone has to do something. We can't just wait around for the ministry to get a clue. We can help. We're the ones that need to act. If we don't, who will?"

Hermione smiled. A classic Potter response. Hermione couldn't wait to tell Harry just how similar he was to his father, not just that they looked alike. Harry would be proud of his father, she knew. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Remus nodded his agreement. "Are you going to fight, then, Hermione?"

"Get revenge for your father?" Sirius quietly put in. He eyed her, everyone in the room thinking about Hermione's revelation that a Black had murdered her father. Sirius had not once mentioned it and Hermione usually sidestepped any questions about her family, past, or self in general really.

The sixth year witch took a deep breath. "I don't… I don't like the idea of revenge. But I will fight in my father's name. I'll make him proud."

Lily smiled kindly. "I'm sure you already do."

The door slammed open. Professor McGonagall came rushing in. She didn't even bat an eye at their impromptu and against the rules feast. "Miss. Granger! It's here. The Door. Quickly."

Hermione's heart jumped. She was on her feet and out the door in a second. She rushed to the Great Hall and ran through the grand double doors at a dead sprint.

"Miss. Granger!" Dumbledore was next to a tall, imposing golden box. It was sheer, but clearly solid and covered the whole of the centre aisle and then some. The house tables had been shifted further out of the way. The hundreds of students watched on with intrigue.

"We're all ready for you. Only you can pass through the forcefield I've erected. We don't need any curious students wandering in." He pointed to the ornate white marble doors within the forcefield near the Great Hall's entrance. "Once you pass through the Door, be sure to close it fully. Once it's been deliberately closed, it won't appear again." Hermione nodded. Dumbledore glanced behind her. "We must hurry, but I do believe you have time for a few short goodbyes."

"Hermione!" She turned to see the Marauders and Lily running into the Great Hall. James gave her an incredulous look, his hands raised as he shook his head in question. "What's going on?"

"I…uh…" She glanced at the Door waiting for her inside the golden barrier. "I'm going home." She turned back to them. "Back to my reality."

Their eyes widened collectively. "Wait - what?"

Hermione smiled sadly. "It was wonderful to get to know you all like this. I wish I'd had the courage to let you get to know me as well."

"Hermione, what're you talking about?" James looked confused and upset. Not the hot rage of being lied to she knew Harry would have instantly had.

Hermione ignored his question and instead turned her attention to her short goodbyes. She smiled at Lily. "You're unbelievably wonderful and I am so honoured to have made the acquaintance of such a… such a kind and loving person. Thank you." Lily's face went as red as her hair. She nodded, not knowing how to respond to such praise.

Hermione stepped in front of Remus next and smirked. She inclined her head and said simply, "Professor." Remus raised an eyebrow and smirked in amusement.

The witch eyed Peter seriously. She stepped closer and whispered, nearly hissed, "Don't you dare hurt them." Peter's face turned ashen. Remus, who'd easily heard her words, sharply turned his head to study Peter.

Hermione paused when she looked at Sirius. Without a word, she hugged him. He widened his eyes but didn't reject it. "Thanks for the punching lesson," she whispered into his chest.

He smirked and patted her back. "Use it well."

"Oh, I will." Her smirk when she looked up at him was nearly identical. Her eyes watered for a moment as she choked out the word, "Goodbye."

Sirius' eyes widened minutely. His fingers squeezed her shoulders. "See you around."

She pulled back and turned to look through the barrier to the students on the other side. Her eyes connected with that of her uncle's. He nodded to her once and Hermione did the same back.

"And me?" Hermione turned to James at his question. He smiled, but it was a sad one.

Hermione threw herself at the Potter, wrapping him up in a tight and classic Hermione hug. He laughed and hugged her back just as tightly. When she pulled back, she grinned and stated, "You're an utterly fantastic friend, James. I'll be sure to tell Harry all about you."

"Harry who?"

Hermione only smiled in response as she slowly stepped backwards through the golden barrier.

"I told you they'd fall for it," a high, chilling voice claimed. Hermione froze. Her eyes widened in horror. She spun around, wand raised and pointed at the witch who had magically revealed herself within the barrier. Bellatrix Lestrange smiled wickedly from beneath her heavy curls. "Did you have fun, little witch?" she crooned in her baby face.

"Stay back!"

"Oh…" Bellatrix laughed mockingly. She looked to her husband, Rodolphus, beside her. "I don't think she wants to play." Bellatrix turned her wicked grey eyes back on her second cousin. She stepped closer in her stumbling, off-centre manner. "Don't you want to play with Auntie Bella?"

"_Stupefy!_"

Bellatrix turned quickly and the curse flew past her harmlessly. She snapped her head around to Hermione, eyes blazing. Hermione stepped back involuntarily.

"You little shit."

Bellatrix lunged forward as Hermione cast another spell. It was the only spell she got out before Rodolphus grabbed her wand and yanked it from her hand.

"No!" She turned to grab it, but Rodolphus tossed it away. He spun her back around so she was facing her demented cousin once more.

"Oh, come now, little witch," Bellatrix crooned, no longer furious now that Hermione was unarmed and at their mercy. "We're going to have fun."

"Don't you touch me." Hermione's voice shook.

Bellatrix pouted. "Did you have fun playing house with your friends?" She glanced to her left where the Marauders stood on the other side of the barrier, horrified and unable to help. "Pretending they all aren't _dead_."

"Stop it!"

Bellatrix laughed. "Well, not _all,_ I suppose. Not many of them left," her eyes met Hermione's, "who should we go after next, hmmm, little witch? How about the scarred were-"

Hermione punched Bellatrix before she could finish her sentence. She wouldn't let the deranged woman oust Remus, not in this world or the next.

There was a small moment in which the entire Hall paused collectively, stunned by Hermione's actions. Hermione and Bellatrix included.

Bellatrix whipped her face back around. Rodolphus grabbed Hermione around her waist and effectively pinned her arms to her sides. "No!" she screamed. She kicked out her legs and threw her head back but she missed both Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's face and pressed a cold, smooth knife against her cheek.

"Hermione!" The others in the Great Hall were going ballistic. Dumbledore's charms held true - no one was getting in. "Hermione!"

"Oh… do you hear that, Hermione?" Bellatrix pressed her face close as she whispered. The knife bit into the young witch's tanned skin but did not break it. "I think daddy's a little upset."

Hermione jerked again but Rodolphus held her still. "You're psychotic," she hissed.

"I'll show you psychotic."

Screams.

It took Hermione a moment to realize that they were coming from the Great Hall. "Bellatrix," a cool, high voice said. A terrifyingly satisfied smile slid across Bellatrix's face. She obediently stepped back to let Voldemort forward. Voldemort's red eyes pinned Hermione in place. His pale, snake-like face studied her as he stepped closer. "Miss. Black," he greeted formally.

A few gasps sounded in their widespread audience. A small smirk lifted the corner of Voldemort's face. He did love an audience.

Hermione's lips quivered, but she refused to cower. "V - Voldemort," she replied bravely.

He smiled. "You've given us all quite the little chase, haven't you?" He looked around the Hall, his smile widening at the looks of fear in the students' faces. "Running through the Door to an alternate reality? How very clever." His face turned back to her. "Normally such an escape would work. But I charmed the door so that hardly any time would pass on our side of it." Hermione swallowed. That meant all his Death Eaters were probably still on the other side. The Order probably hadn't even been informed about her disappearance yet. "I'm a very busy man, Miss. Black. I don't have time for games."

Voldemort took another step closer and Hermione pressed back into Rodolphus. She'd rather be closer to the pit bull than its master. "We are going back to our world now. You can either continue your futile resistance or you can marry yourself to the young Mr. Malfoy." Hermione's lip curled and she looked away. "Either way," Voldemort went on, "I will be having access to the Black Vaults. Whether you like it or not." He leaned down so their faces were level. "Is that clear, Miss. Black?"

Hermione turned her head so she was looking directly into his eyes. And then she did something her father had taught her to do. She spat in his face.

"Fuck," she heard Sirius curse into the silence that followed.

The spit disappeared from Voldemort's face with a furious wave of his hand. His wand appeared a second later and with a sharp flick and hiss of, "_Crucio_," Hermione felt like she was being ripped in two. Her head jerked back and she screamed.

It lasted hours - seconds - minutes.

James fist was bloody from banging it against the barrier. "Stop! Hermione! _Hermione_!" The Hall was in chaos. None of the Professors knew what to do. "You let her go you son of a bitch!" came one of the many war cries of the students. There was nothing they could do. Voldemort smiled as he ignored Dumbledore's call of his name, "Tom! Tom, please!"

Hermione continued to scream.

He was going to kill her.

"_EXPULSO_!"

Hermione dropped to the ground like a rag-doll. Rodolphus, Bellatrix, and even Voldemort went flying further down the Hall towards the teacher's table.

Harry raced towards Hermione. "Hermione! Hermione, wake up!" He dropped down beside his friend and touched her face. She blinked slowly. "Hermione, I need you to get up." He glanced over at Voldemort. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and swung it over his shoulder. He pulled her to her feet despite her cry of pain.

"Harry?" she whimpered. She blinked rapidly, hardly able to believe he was there. How had he gotten there?

"Go back through the Door. Quickly."

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you." He gave her a hard stare. Hermione stuck her chin out.

"Harry Potter!" Both Harry and Hermione turned to the enraged Voldemort standing at the opposite end of the Hall. "I wasn't expecting you." The Dark Lord's eyes gleamed furiously.

Harry glared at the murderer. "You should have! You think you can get away with stealing my best friend and I won't hear about it? I thought you were supposed to be smart?"

Voldemort's lip curled. "I'll be sure to cut both of your tongues out when I'm done with you." He turned his head slightly to address Bellatrix and her husband. "Don't kill the girl, we still need her." Bellatrix pouted. "No one touch, Potter. He's _mine_."

"I'm flattered," Harry bit out loudly, "but I think it'll be more of a fair fight for you if you let Rodolphus help you out."

Hermione turned sharply to Harry. She hissed his name under her breath. He didn't look at her, eyes intent on Voldemort. He knew how weak a cruciatus curse from Voldemort could leave one. He wasn't going to let Hermione take on both Lestranges alone and he knew Bellatrix would not be swayed from fighting with her cousin.

Voldemort smirked. He knew what Harry was doing. "Oh? Do you? Well, I guess we'll see about that, won't we?"

Harry nodded once. He pointed his wand at Hermione's on the floor and summoned it. Hermione caught it. "Harry," she breathed into his ear, "don't bother using _expelliarmus_." He nodded once more.

Hermione slid her arm from around Harry's shoulders and tried not to stumble. Her hand tightened around her wand, drawing strength from the soft wood beneath her fingertips. Deep breaths, Hermione thought. Don't you dare let Harry down.

"_Crucio_." Hermione dodged Bellatrix's curse and suddenly the Hall was alight with spells.

Harry ducked one of Voldemort's wordless curses and fired back with a _confringo_. The flames died before they even reached Voldemort or Rodolphus. Voldemort smiled cruelly. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit more creative than that, Mr. Potter."

Harry gripped his wand tighter. He tried to focus on the infrequent lessons he'd had with Dumbledore over the summer so far. Harry did not have a talent for the wandless magic that Voldemort and the Headmaster had both displayed so easily in the Ministry, but Dumbledore was convinced otherwise.

Voldemort raised his wand and a powerful wave of dark magic, warping the air like a wave of heat, swarmed towards Harry. The younger wizard raised his wand and attempted to call forth the magic Dumbledore had been teaching him about. Something that came forth from within one's own magical core and not the magical core of a wand.

Nothing.

Harry threw a shield up at the last second. "_Protego Maxima!_" The wave of dark magic slammed against Harry's defence. He flinched. His eyes squeezed shut as the heat swelled against the barrier and enveloped him. Harry felt his magic sap exponentially from the amount of energy he needed to use to stop Voldemort's spell. Wand magic was nothing against what Voldemort and Dumbledore could do - and what Harry could not.

When he opened his eyes, Rodolphus was running full pelt, closing in on him. Harry jumped back and raised his wand. Lestrange threw a cutting hex at him, which he only barely managed to avoid. Then the dark wizard was upon him. Harry wrestled with Lestrange. Azkaban had withered Rodolphus, but he was still larger than a fifteen year old boy. He'd just managed to get his hand on Harry's wand hand when the younger wizard kneed him in the gut. Lestrange let out a small _ooph_. Harry used the moment to blast Rodolphus back through the Door.

It happened slowly, as if time itself had decided to stall to taunt Harry. Rodolphus' grip on Harry's hand slipped as he was thrown backwards. His fingers slipped down and grasped Harry's wand. And then he was gone - and so was the wand.

Harry's eyes widened.

He spun around and faced Voldemort wandlessly. The Dark Lord smiled. Harry's eyes flickered to the left where Hermione and Bellatrix had devolved from a duel to a physical fight of their own. Hermione was bloody. Her hair a mess. But she was alive. He quickly turned his attention back to Voldemort.

Voldemort's wand flicked out and a long stream of fire shot out towards Harry. The wandless wizard ducked out of the way. His back slammed against the golden barrier. Voldemort's high cackle filled the air.

Harry cursed under his breath. He closed his eyes and tried to stir up some magic, any sort of magic. Dumbledore said he had to call from the magic within his core but… but Harry couldn't feel any magic in his core. He still didn't really understand what a magical core was.

His eyes opened and he dove out of the way as another curse came sailing towards him. He rolled across the stone. His teeth grit. Voldemort's high cackle filled the air. Harry clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut.

Focus. Focus. Focus.

Feel the magic, he told himself. Feel it.

He couldn't feel anything within himself. All he felt was completely and utterly powerless. The stone of the castle bit into his skin. The heat from Voldemort's fire spell still warmed the air. Harry panted. He felt a wave of magic rush towards him and his eyes opened once more. Another fire spell - erratic and borderline dark, Harry knew from his lessons. They were also Voldemort's speciality.

Harry rolled out of the way.

But he'd felt it, Harry belated realized, now on all fours on the stone floor. He'd felt the magic. Not within himself, but in general. He could still feel the magic, feel magic in itself. It was everywhere. They were in Hogwarts after all. The castle was alive with magic.

Another blast of fire arched out towards him. This one was a wide wave instead of a narrow funnel of fire. It flashed across the width of their small box, flying fast towards the two unsuspecting witches first. Harry's eyes widened. _Hermione_.

The magic surged up into him. Through the palms of his hands, along the tendons of muscle in his arms and raising the hairs along his neck and back. There, just there as it fired like electricity down his spine - Harry could feel his magical core. In that second, Harry realized what he'd been doing wrong. His magical core wasn't where he drew the magic from, it was how he controlled the magic around him. Magic. Magic like Hogwarts.

Harry's hands pressed into the stone floors and he felt his magical core swell. Magic pushed out of his hands and into the stone. It stalled, not meshing well with the solid stone beneath his fingertips, but Harry persevered. A half a second later, he saw gold lines like veins shoot out beneath the stone and race across the floor to where Hermione was. There was a massive _crunch_ as stone shifted.

Hermione fell back with a yell as the ground shot up before her into a thick wall. A blast of heat and fire exploded over the top and she ducked down. Wide eyed and confused, she spun around to see Harry crouched on all fours near the Door. He was panting, his face set in concentration. Had he…?

Voldemort cackled. "Oh, impressive, Mr. Potter. You're finally catching on." The stone shifted and fell back into place before Hermione. Bellatrix shot off a curse and she dove away, back into her own fight.

Harry rose to his feet. His eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the feel of the stone through his shoes. It was difficult. The magic from Hogwarts was powerful, but the stone wasn't easy to move. It was resisting him.

"Let's see if you can keep up now," Voldemort mocked with a terrifying grin. His hand shot out and Harry tensed. Nothing happened. The Dark Lord smirked. His hand slowly turned palm side up, his unnaturally long fingers spread wide. He slowly raised his hand.

Fire sprang up from the divots between the stones before Voldemort. The fire raced across the cracks and quickly closed in on Harry. The young wizard's eyes widened. He breathed in deeply as he stepped back. His foot met what felt like a step to a stair. His magical core swelled in a way he now recognized and he followed the sudden instinct to step off the steps. The air swelled around him, beneath his arms, and then he was floating - _flying_. His heart pounded inside his chest. He couldn't see the fine gold lines of electricity like in the stones but he could feel the air levitating him above the fire. His arms rose up at his sides involuntarily as he tried to balance within the new element. It felt simple, almost natural. It felt like flying on a broomstick - something he'd been born to do.

Harry gathered that feeling. He felt for the air in the room. His left hand extended out, not unlike Voldemort's had but his palm faced down. He closed his eyes and a current of wind came up around him. His hair whipped in the wind. He slammed the air downward in one quick motion. The air smothered the flames and he dropped back to the ground.

He landed harshly on his feet and he could feel it in the pain in his ankles. His palms were scratched and bleeding. Harry had been near magical exhaustion before he lost his wand, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Voldemort knew it too.

The Dark Lord was smirking. Impressed by Harry's flying capabilities. Two elements, Voldemort thought. Probably more too. Most wizards, if they even learned Elemental Magic, could only ever master one element. Harry Potter truly was all the prophecies said and more. It was too bad that the boy would never live to fulfill any of the prophecies told about his magical culpability.

A scream pierced the air. Both wizards were momentarily distracted as Hermione slashed her wand and hit Bellatrix with a second cutting hex. Bellatrix shrieked. Her wand raised, fire in her eyes.

Harry dove forward between the two. He raised his hand and pushed a blast of wind at Bellatrix. The witch's eyes widened and then she was thrown through the Door.

Two down. Harry and Hermione slowly turned to face Voldemort at the opposite end of the Hall near the teacher's table. One to go.

Voldemort smiled grimly. "Such immense power, Mr. Potter. It's wasted on you." Harry glared. Voldemort cocked his head to the side. He sighed. "Keep your witch. I'll find my way into the Black Vaults without her."

Harry quirked a brow. "You're giving up?"

Voldemort's laugh was chilling. "You're done. We both know it. Have you even got enough magic in you to send another wave of wind like that?" Harry said nothing. "I thought not. No. There's nothing you can do to stop me now, Potter. I know that - but you do have a reputation for… surprising me." Voldemort raised his wand, inspecting it idly as he spoke. "But I also think I've found a better solution for the two of you."

"The _two_ of us?" Hermione questioned.

Voldemort's eyes slowly slid to the young, curly haired witch. Hermione swallowed. "You're intelligent, Miss. Black. Not just 'bright.' I would venture to guess your intellect is nearly as high as mine. And Mr. Potter," he turned his attention back to the raven haired teenager, "already far more powerful than I was at your age. I've no doubt at all that within a very short time you'd be able to stop me. I'm quite positive that you are the only one who can.

"And between the two of you." He shook his head. "Well, I can't just leave you both here, can I? With Miss. Black's intellect and your power, I know you will be able to come back to our world." He smiled darkly. "And we can't have that, can we?" Voldemort raised his wand and moved it slowly from one to the other. "So, which of you will it be? Hmmm?" His wand stopped on Harry. "What do you think, Harry? Will Miss. Black go as mad as Sirius did after I killed your father?"

"No!" Hermione raised her wand.

Voldemort waved his hand and her wand flew into it. He tossed it aside. His wand turned on her. "Or perhaps we'll try this differently this time. I wonder how a Potter will react to the loss of the Black instead."

Harry's heart beat frantically. He tried to summon up the magic from around him but it was no use. He was magically exhausted. The only thing still keeping him awake was the adrenaline. Shite. His eyes focused on Hermione and his gut clenched. "_No_." He couldn't let her die. He closed the distance between them and stepped in front of her.

"Harry, wait." His hands blindly found her wrists and he held on tight. "Let go. Harry!" Hermione struggled but Harry remained firm. He stood tall between her and Voldemort.

Harry couldn't decipher the expression on the Dark Lord's face as he stood between him and Hermione. "So, that's how it's going to be?"

"Harry!" Hermione cried.

"Yes," Harry replied calmly.

"No! Don't you dare." Harry's grip on her wrists was near painful. The skin was already red with her efforts to break free. Harry stared fearlessly into his enemy's eyes. He did not loosen his grip on Hermione's wrists.

"It's almost befitting," Voldemort commented lightly, ignoring the witch's cries, "isn't it?" He shook his head in what Harry almost wanted to call fond exasperation. "So like your father." There was a long moment as they stood there, staring at one another. Hermione's cries fell into the background of the cacophony of noise in the Great Hall. Their voices had fallen into the background during the battle but they rose again in the stillness of the moment. The protests. The pleas. The curses. Hermione cried.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

She screamed. Harry collapsed and Hermione fell to her knees with him. She pitched forward, rolling him onto his back and clutching his shirt. "Harry! Harry!" Nothing.

Voldemort calmly strode past.

"No! Harry!" She shook his body, tears streaming relentlessly down her face.

The Dark Lord didn't glance back as he passed through the Door.

"_Harry_!"

The Door closed with a low echo of finality.

Hermione dropped her face onto his chest. "Harry… Harry, please. Please…" Her body shook as she sobbed. "Please…" Gasps sounded throughout the Hall, but Hermione heard nothing. A hand gently touched her curls and she shook her head. She wasn't leaving him. She'd never leave him. "Harry…"

"…'Mione…"

Hermione stilled. She peeked up, her eyes widely peering out from beneath her curls. Harry's bright green eyes stared back. He smiled faintly. Hermione's breath left her. She threw herself at him. Her arms wound around his shoulders and her face pushed into his neck. Hermione's body was wracked with gut wrenching sobs. Harry hugged her back just as tightly.

Alive.

Harry Potter was alive.

His head dropped back against the stone floor. His fingers lost themselves in Hermione's curls and he smiled as he held the sobbing witch in his arms.

Alive.

He was alive.

* * *

A hefty 22 pages. I wanted to cut it down but it just didn't divide well. And worry not, my friends, this is not an Avatar the Last Airbender story, Harry is not wielder of all six elements. Yes, you heard me, _SIX_.

Anyways, I think it's fairly obvious I went with the Harmione story. It won by a landslide! Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments and reviews in my other two stories. You're all amazing.

I hope you all enjoyed this little intro ;) More to come!

HAPPY CANANADA DAY! #wetheNorth (come on Leonard, we need you 3)

(edit: apparently fanfic doesn't like my usual scene breaks, so I switched them out.)

xx


	2. II

.ii.

"Hermione," Harry's voice whispered. "Hermione." She groaned and shifted in her small bed in the Hospital Wing. "Come on, please wake up." He glanced over his shoulder towards Madam Pomfrey's office. Harry leaned down, his fingers lightly brushing back the curls from her face. "Come on, 'Mione."

Hermione groaned again and blearily opened her eyes. She blinked as she focused on the raven haired teenager beside her bed. "Harry?" Hermione rubbed her eyes with one hand and leaned up on the other. "Why're you awake?" She paused. "_How_ are you awake?"

The last thing Hermione remembered before Madam Pomfrey shoved a Dreamless Sleep potion down her throat was Harry passing out from magical exhaustion. Madam Pomfrey had claimed he would sleep for several days at least, the usual amount of time a witch or wizard needed to recover from such a problem.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm starved."

Hermione looked at him incredulously. "You're hungry? You just - and you're hungry?" She shook her head, eyes wide. "Wake Madam Pomfrey." She moved to roll over and go back to sleep.

"I wanted to go to the kitchens," he stopped her with a hand around her waist. "Come with me." She shot him an arched look. "Please?"

Hermione sighed.

Harry smiled brightly and pulled back the covers on her bed. She slipped her feet into the slippers at the side of her bed before standing. Harry gave her a hug, one Hermione gratefully sank into.

"I missed you," she whispered. She tried not to think about him still and lifeless on the floor of the Great Hall. Hermione was sure the image would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Me too." He pulled back and grabbed her hand. "Come on, then. I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff."

Hermione chuckled under her breath as they snuck out of the Hospital Wing. "I bet it'd taste like chicken." Harry made a face and Hermione laughed quietly. She yawned.

They didn't pass anyone on their way to the kitchens and the two were instantly greeted by a hoard of happy house elves. A large square table was set up at one end of the kitchens that the two sat in while they waited for the elves to fill Harry's request for food.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Hermione waved her hand, her chin resting in her palm as she leaned on the table. "'m fine."

"Tired?"

She glared at him balefully. Harry grinned. "Madam Pomfrey gave me a Dreamless Sleep potion. It's definitely trying to get me to go back to sleep."

"Sorry," he grinned slightly. They both knew it was a lie.

"I said it's fine and it is." She blinked her eyes widely to wake herself up as she looked at Harry. "There's clearly something you wanted to discuss."

Harry looked down at the dark wood of the table before him. There was definitely something he wanted to discuss. "Dying." Hermione swallowed. She took his hand. Harry turned to her. "Have you ever heard of a horcrux?"

Hermione frowned in confusion and shook her head. Just then, the house elves reappeared with platters of food. Witch and wizard thanked them kindly. "Apparently, it's the darkest magic someone can perform. They kill someone and through the process of some sort of dark ritual, they can split their soul in half and put it into an object."

Hermione gaped. "_What_? But that's - why would anyone… Harry, where did you learn about this?"

"When I was dead… I went to this… I don't know, he called it an Inbetween? Like a transition place between life and death."

"Who did?"

Harry studied her for a long moment before he said, "Sirius."

Hermione blinked back the sudden slew of tears that rushed her. "My - you saw my dad?"

Harry wrapped an arm around his best friend, a move she gladly leaned into. "He sends his love. And his apologies."

"I miss him," she whispered.

"So do I."

They were silent for a long while. Harry went back to his stew and bread rolls.

"Why did dad tell you about that?" Sirius Black was notorious amongst those who knew him for his utter and complete disgust of all things dark. Hermione was surprised he'd even know about something like that, let alone tell Harry of all people.

Harry paused. He set his spoon down. "He - Voldemort has them."

Hermione pulled away from Harry's arm so she could see his face. "_Them_? As in more than one?" He nodded. "But…"

"I was one of them." Hermione's eyes widened. "The dreams? The possession? My scar hurting?"

"Harry…"

"I don't think Voldemort knew. He wouldn't have killed me if he had." At Hermione's confused look, Harry elaborated. "In the Inbetween, there was this… thing. It looked a bit like Voldemort before he transformed in fourth year." She nodded, completely absorbed. "Sirius said I could go with him or…" He stared into Hermione's warm brown eyes. "I couldn't leave you."

Hermione touched Harry's face gently. She pulled him down and kissed his cheek. "Good. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Harry grinned. "Probably stay out of trouble."

"That sounds terribly boring."

"Doesn't it?"

Hermione leaned her head against Harry's shoulder as he continued to eat. She yawned widely. "I wonder if he has more left."

"Definitely," Harry confirmed assuredly. "I think that's what it was all about. The prophecy, I mean. Dumbledore let me hear it." Hermione straightened immediately. "I was planning to tell you during your visit. It states that I'm the only one who can defeat him - Voldemort. It was between Neville and I and he chose me."

"And now…"

"Neville will have to do it… I think…? The prophecy has to be completed, right?"

Hermione shrugged and shook her head. "I don't know, Harry. Prophecy isn't my area of expertise. I can look into it." He nodded. "Do you think he has them in this world too?"

"I don't know."

Hermione yawned again. "I'm sure we'll find out." She glared at the table. "Voldemort has done a spectacular job of making sure we have massive targets on our backs." She laughed bitterly. "I'm quite positive that was his point, though."

"We can't go back to our world if this world kills us first."

"Exactly." She rubbed her face tiredly. "At least this world's war isn't as bad as it was in ours. In either our time or the 70's, really." Hermione made eye contact with Harry. "I think we have a little time yet, before we have to worry about _him_."

Harry looked unconvinced. "I won't hold my breath."

Hermione silently agreed with his comment. Things did not look good for the two. Harry glanced at his tired best friend and got up. He found a house elf and asked for him to conjure something for them to rest on. A luxurious looking red couch appeared by the side wall. Hermione smiled at Harry gratefully and the two settled in together. Hermione tucked herself into Harry's side. He drew his arm across her shoulders as she curled into him. Harry stared into the middle distance as he thought. "I met my father today."

Hermione smiled, her eyes closed. "He's lovely, isn't he?" Harry smiled. "Lily is too. They've been wonderful since I arrived."

Harry nodded. "Good."

"Sirius was a prat."

"Oh?"

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't tell anyone I was a Black. He didn't like me very much." Hermione sniffed, unaffected. Harry's brows drew together. He didn't have to look at her to know how bothered she was by what she'd said.

He kissed the top of her head. "Clearly didn't know you very well, then. You're impossible to hate."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Tell that to Malfoy." Harry narrowed his eyes and wisely decided not to say anything about the crush Harry knew the Slytherin Prince had on his best friend. Hermione traced her finger down the front of Harry's white sleep shirt. "Why didn't you tell me?" her voice was small in the loud emptiness of the kitchens.

Harry sighed. "Another thing we were going to talk about during your visit to Privet Drive." He looked down and Hermione's head shifted so she could see him without having to get up. "My lessons with Dumbledore didn't start until the summer."

Hermione couldn't help but be impressed. "You learned Elemental Magic in one month?"

Harry made a face as he looked away. "Technically, just the theory of it. I mean, I was supposed to be practicing but it wasn't working… at all." His eyes met hers once more. "The first time it actually worked was with that wall. Trying to protect you."

A warmth filled Hermione's chest at his words. She smiled up at him. "It definitely worked."

"Yes."

She narrowed her eyes as she got up, placing a hand past him on the arm of the couch to steady herself. "But if you think for one second, Mr. Potter, that you can just throw yourself between another Killing Curse and me like-" Harry cut her off with a kiss. Hermione made to pull back but he caught her face in his hands and drew her in closely. His lips moved softly against her own, soothing her ire. Finally, he released her. She pulled back only a fraction, her forehead resting against his. "You can't just kiss me, Harry. We made rules."

He nodded. His eyes half lidded in an impossibly attractive manner. He kissed her quickly. "Yeah, in an alternate reality," his fingers threaded through her hair, "your rules don't apply here." His next kiss was much longer than the last.

"Says who?" she mumbled against his lips. Hermione pressed closer to him. Harry slid back until they were laying together, Hermione half on top of him.

"Me," Harry replied with a happy grin.

Hermione smiled at his childishly happy expression. She knew she'd never seen that expression on his face before. She wasn't opposed to it. The young witch eyed her best friend and sometimes snog partner with interest. She was thinking about the horcrux. Maybe it had been having a more noticeable effect on Harry than the Voldemort related problems.

She pressed a kiss to his chest. "We'll see, Mr. Potter."

:::

Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall reached the Hospital Wing at the same time. They raced in at full pelt. The doors were thrown open, banging against the stone walls loudly. Madam Pomfrey jumped and looked over as the two professors stopped in the middle of the Hospital Wing, eyes wide and out of breath.

"Have they been found?" Professor McGonagall asked quickly. Madam Pomfrey silently shook her head. McGonagall looked to Dumbledore.

The Headmaster let out a frantic puff of air as his eyes looked first at the empty bed of Harry Potter and then Hermione Black. The covers were messy, but the occupants were missing. "Have you told anyone else, Poppy?"

"Of course not, Albus." The healer sounded offended at the notion. "Only us three are aware."

"What of the enchantments on the beds you normally place?"

Madam Pomfrey's lips pursed. "Mr. Potter should have slept for days, close to a week. I had a light one on Miss. Granger," she breathed out heavily through her nostrils, "I mean Miss. _Black_, but it was dismantled last night."

Professor McGonagall looked slightly alarmed at that thought. "You didn't notice?"

Pomfrey's expression was pinched. "It was done very carefully."

"Or powerfully," Dumbledore added. Both witches looked to him curiously. "Something I believe the young Mr. Potter would have easily been able to do."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "That's impossible, Albus. Mr. Potter was completely magically exhausted. Even if he managed to wake up, he wouldn't be able to cast magic or the very precise kind needed to take down my wards - let alone _wandlessly_."

Dumbledore nodded his head easily, eyebrows raised. "Yes, it does seem highly unlikely doesn't it?" McGonagall sighed heavily. She knew that tone. That tone meant he thought it was perfectly likely and exactly what had happened. Less than 12 hours and the younger Potter and Black team were proving just as troublesome as their elders. "Twinky?" the Headmaster called. A house elf popped into existence before him. "Have you or any of the other house elves perhaps spotted the young Mr. Potter and Miss. Black?"

Twinky's ears flopped as she nodded. "Yes, Headmaster, sir. Both Mr. Potter and Miss. Black be in the kitchens, sir."

Dumbledore smiled brightly. "Thank you Twinky, I will be down momentarily." Twinky nodded again and disapparated. The Headmaster nodded at Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall. "Mystery solved. I will see you ladies at breakfast?"

Madam Pomfrey was immediately incensed. "I will see you when you return my patients to the Hospital Wing, Albus, and not a second later."

Dumbledore smiled easily. "Of course, my apologies, Poppy." He inclined his head before he tucked his hands into the sleeves of his robes and departed. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall exchanged a look. They sighed collectively.

Dumbledore moved steadily through the empty halls of Hogwarts in the early November morning. He appeared composed, but his mind was racing. He did not like being lied to. No one enjoyed being lied to, but ever since his youth Dumbledore had always taken it as an offence of the greatest sort. People got hurt when others lied. People died. He liked to have a policy that others remain truthful towards him. How was he able to help if they did not?

Hermione _Black_'s lies were great. He'd thought he was helping a young and lost muggleborn. Dumbledore was not foolish, he knew there was more to the young girl's story. How had she gotten into the Department of Mysteries, into the Rem Room, and then accidentally fallen through the Door to an alternate reality? No, Miss. Black had not been entirely truthful. That he had known, but deemed the circumstances of her arrival trivial as long as she swiftly returned to whence she had come. A _future_ alternate reality, however, was something else entirely.

Time travel was dangerous and unruly. Even if it was another world's time, Hermione was so closely related to students of this time that problems were bound to arise. With just how incredibly intelligent Hermione Black was, Dumbledore knew that _she_ knew this as well. Therefore, he took her inaction as a personal offence. The repercussions of such a decision had yet to be decided but he was leaning towards a mild scolding of some sort. As long as she understood the ramifications of her actions more clearly, he was confident she would learn from them. The larger ramifications of her actions, however, were beyond his control.

Now, he had two unknown factors from an alternate future, powerful and intelligent each, and both already causing a massive shift in the war. They were targets, he knew. It would not take long for word of their abilities to reach Tom Riddle. The image of Harry and Hermione's Voldemort came to mind. Dumbledore shuddered. He could not allow Tom to become that. He must be stopped before anything like that were to happen.

Dumbledore paused when the portrait to the kitchens swung open. And there, laying on the couch together and fast asleep were what the old wizard was sure was his best shot at making sure Tom Riddle didn't become that monster. But they were just children and the thought of the dangers they would soon surely face did not ease his worries.

He loudly cleared his throat as he further entered the kitchens. House elves were hopping about, feet pattering against the flagstone floor as they prepared that morning's breakfast spread. Harry and Hermione stirred but did not wake. He coughed into his fist.

Harry frowned and his head twitched to the side. He shifted on the couch and Hermione grumbled, her face pressed close to his neck. Harry yawned widely and cracked an eye open. He jumped when he saw Dumbledore. Hermione startled awake with a gasp. She fell against the back of the couch as Harry shot up into a sitting position.

"Headmaster!" he squinted and searched for his glasses. Dumbledore kindly picked them up from the floor and handed them to the young wizard. Harry blushed and thanked him as he put them on. He glanced over his shoulder at Hermione as she too sat up, wrapping her robe tightly around herself as her cheeks turned pink.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," his eyes turned to Hermione, "Miss. _Black_." Hermione's face turned a darker shade of red. "You've given us quite a scare this morning." The two teenagers mumbled out low apologies. "Oh, no harm done. But I do believe that Madam Pomfrey would like to have a look at you each before she sends you off to breakfast. So…"

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. The latter leaned forward hesitantly. "Sir? Is that all?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "All?"

"Well, yes. I just mean… shouldn't we discuss everything that happened? What… needs to be done?"

"I'm not sure much can be done, Miss. Black. Had we been given the facts from the start, perhaps certain circumstances could have been avoided. We might have been able to protect your identity or where you truly come from. But alas, decisions have already been made and we must simply live with the consequences of our actions, mustn't we?" Hermione frowned down at the floor. Dumbledore let out a sigh. "There isn't much we can do now, my dear, we shall have to wait and see what happens. Until then," he turned his attention to Harry, "we shall get the young Mr. Potter enrolled and sorted at Hogwarts."

Harry made a face. "Shouldn't we use that time to find a way home instead?"

Hermione looked sidelong at Harry before she made eye contact with the Headmaster. They shared a sad look before Dumbledore explained slowly, "There is no way back, I'm afraid. The only option was when the Door reopened. It did. But it's closed now."

"Can't we just wait for it to open again?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, when I came through the first time it fell shut on its own. The Door automatically opens again at a later date, it's an enchantment to protect Unspeakables when they're studying an alternate reality. But if the Door is deliberately closed from either side, it remains closed. The next time the Door is opened it will be to a different reality."

"And, unfortunately," Professor Dumbledore continued, "Voldemort closed the Door when he left."

Harry looked near sick at that revelation. "I knew… I mean we talked about it last night and I guess I figured…" He looked up at the Headmaster. "I'd hoped you'd know a way home, anyways."

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Potter." Harry sighed. "Miss. Black? Perhaps I could have a word with Mr. Potter? I'm sure Madam Pomfrey is already contemplating rushing down here to check on you both. You can tell her that Mr. Potter will be up shortly."

Hermione nodded. "Of course, sir." She squeezed Harry's hand gently in reassurance before standing and leaving them alone.

Dumbledore waved his wand and a cushy armchair appeared across from where Harry sat on the couch. He settled in his newly conjured chair and eyed Harry curiously. The young wizard shifted in his seat. "I must admit, Harry," he finally said, "I am quite astonished by you."

"Sir?"

"You shouldn't be awake. Even a wizard of such aptitude as yourself needs time to rest their magical core properly."

Harry shrugged. "I feel fine, sir. I was hungry when I woke up." He blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "Which is how Hermione and I ended up down here."

Dumbledore nodded with a small smile, he didn't appear upset by their disappearance. "Yes, I understand completely. I always keep a snack by my bedside in case the munchies strike me." Harry smiled. "But perhaps we'll save the midnight excursions for when you're not supposed to be in the Hospital Wing under lock and key? Poppy was quite distressed."

Harry grimaced and nodded. "Sorry, sir. Will do."

Dumbledore nodded once. "Good, good. Now, onto other business." He raised his eyebrows. "How, might I ask, did you learn Elemental Magic?"

Harry grinned mischievously. "Yourself." The Headmaster looked intrigued and amused by that revelation. "You started teaching me the basics about a month ago. I mastered Magical Sense pretty early on, better than Legilimency at any rate," Harry shook his head. He missed the Headmaster's stunned look. "Anyways, I learned Magical Sense but I'm rubbish at pretty much everything else. You've been trying to teach me the Water Element."

Dumbledore raised a hand to his beard to hide his utter shock. Magical Sense mastered in a month? Surely not. And he'd been taught the _Water_ Element yet he'd demonstrated both Earth and Air instead? Though Air and Water were pretty similar, Earth had been the first Element that Harry had used and it was nothing like the teachings of Water. Dumbledore swallowed, fully aware that most Elemental users only ever learned one Element. Others, such as Riddle and himself had multiple inclinations to Elements but to find the same true in a wizard so young?

Harry Potter was something else entirely.

"Magical Sense?" Dumbledore finally asked him, deciding to start with the obvious. "Is that how you tracked down Miss. Black?"

Harry nodded. "I called her parents when they didn't show up to drop her off. She'd been kidnapped by some wizards and the Grangers hadn't been able to get word to you yet. I tracked her down through her magical signature using Magical Sense to the Department of Mysteries."

"And who did you tell of the kidnapping?"

"Just Remus. I sent a quick… not well detailed letter, I'm afraid. I don't think anyone will know what's happened to us." He looked down at his hands and frowned in frustration.

Dumbledore hummed and stroked his beard. "Mr. Potter? How would you like to continue your lessons in Elemental Magic?" Harry looked up, shocked. "Without proper practice, you may lose the ability." Dumbledore privately thought Harry would never lose such abilities, but the reverse might become true and Harry could lose control of them. With his power, it would be devastating the destruction he'd cause if he didn't properly control his Elements. Honestly, he'd be far more dangerous than Riddle could ever hope to be. It'd be much better to keep him controlled enough not to cause anyone any harm.

Harry smiled widely. "I'd like that, sir."


	3. III

.iii.

Hermione exited the Hospital Wing without Harry. He'd yet to return from the kitchens but Madam Pomfrey had given her the go ahead. The young witch had changed into her school robes, a new pair from her trunk that a house elf had kindly provided for her, before heading towards the Great Hall.

A hand grabbed her arm and Hermione was suddenly pulled into an alcove. She gasped and nearly squeaked before she saw the familiar head of black curls that belonged to the young Sirius Black. "_Merlin_, Sirius," she huffed and spun around. "I just got out of the Hospital Wing, at least wait until after breakfast to send me back."

He winced. "Sorry, I wanted to talk to you." His eyes flickered across her face, her dark brown curls, the freckles on her nose. "We didn't get to talk last night and I wanted to talk to you."

She raised her eyebrows at his repetition. Sirius was rarely ever repetitive unless sloshed. "Okay," she crossed her arms and nodded, "what's up?"

It was Sirius' turn to raise his eyebrows. His arms crossed as well. It was almost comical how Regulus had been the only one to guess their relation. "What's up? You're my daughter."

"I know."

Sirius glared. "Yeah, well…" he swallowed and his anger left him in an instant. "I don't know how to be a father."

Hermione smiled softly. "I didn't ask you to be one. I'm your daughter, sure, but in a future alternate reality. It might not even happen."

He looked up at her, startled. "You don't think it will?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Do you want it to?" she asked gently. Sirius' face was a study in youthful apprehension of responsibility. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't need you to be my father. And even if I did, it wouldn't be fair of me to ask that of you."

Sirius stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Right… okay. But…" His silver grey eyes flickered up to her nearly golden brown ones. "I'd like to be your friend."

Hermione smirked. "I thought we were friends."

He shrugged and nodded. "You know what I mean."

She did. "That sounds lovely." He smiled and they headed to the Great Hall together.

:::

Harry was nervous about being sorted again. He paced outside the entrance to the Great Hall as he waited for McGonagall to call his name - not that he needed an introduction. He winced. Merlin's beard, he was just as famous as last time. At least within the walls of Hogwarts he was.

"Harry Potter!"

He startled. Right, he nodded to himself. He could do this.

Harry opened the door a crack and stepped through. The Great Hall was utterly silent. He swallowed visibly and walked briskly down the aisle to Minerva McGonagall. His head was down and his shoulders hunched as he tried to disappear.

Harry's eyes flickered to the Transfiguration professor before he sat down on the stool. He saw a flash of Hermione's excited face at Gryffindor table before the brim of the Sorting Hat fell over his eyes and everything went dark.

"_My, my, my…_" the Hat murmured in his deep, gravelly tone. "_Another one, eh? That alternate universe of yours is quite a busy one isn't it?_"

"Apparently," Harry grumbled back under his breath.

The Hat barked out a laugh. "_Alright then, alright then. Where to put you…_"

"Gryffindor," Harry asserted quietly.

He could almost feel the Hat's cloth-made brows rise. "_Oh? Is that it now? That's certainly where you went last time._"

"Yes," Harry said at length, "because I'm a Gryffindor."

"_But you could be something else_." Harry opened his mouth but the Hat continued. "_You've got bravery in spades, kid. Don't you think you ought to go somewhere that'll better you? A house isn't about what you are, it's about what you need._" Harry's mouth closed. He'd never thought about it like that before. "_Are you still the scared little first year you were before?_"

"No," Harry replied quietly. He couldn't deny it. He had changed remarkably since first year. He'd faced Voldemort time and time again. Bravery and courage he knew he had, he knew he'd never lose it.

"_Perhaps you're finally ready to join Slytherin?_"

He jerked in surprise. Murmurs could be heard from the Great Hall behind the privacy of the Hat. Harry knew he was taking too long. "Slytherin? Why on earth would I-?"

"_Ambition. Power. Your goals are high, near impossible some would say. Slytherin isn't all about snakes and dark magic. It's about cunning, creativity, and achieving one's goals._" The Hat paused. "_Are you going to continue to slack? Or are you ready to work for what you want?_"

Harry didn't respond.

:::

The Gryffindor common room was alive and loud as usual. Students chatted and laughed as they enjoyed their lazy Sunday. Harry sat on the floor before the fireplace with Hermione, surrounded by his family. He smiled happily as his father recounted the tale of his first Quidditch match - in which he'd failed spectacularly.

"You should have seen his face," Sirius laughed loudly. "He was just sitting there on his broom, hundreds of meters in the air and the quaffle had gone right over his head." Sirius dramatically mimicked the expressions of the third year James Potter and made a sad, lost face as he looked back and forth, "'But where'd it go?'" They all burst into laughter.

James wiped a tear from his eye. "That's my favourite story."

Remus snorted into his hot chocolate. "What? No. No, the best story is fifth year with the acromantula." Harry and Hermione both laughed loudly. Remus smiled at them. "You've heard it?"

Harry nodded and grinned. "Only every time you or Sirius are drinking."

"So, often," Hermione confirmed.

"Oi!" Sirius protested though he didn't sound very upset.

Lily leaned over the back of the couch towards them. "Hey, if you lot are nearly done, it's almost curfew." She gave them all an arched look. "Maybe we can try and not break the rules on the very first night, yes?"

Peter wrinkled his nose in confusion. "It's not the first night." Hermione's eyes flickered to him in annoyance. She pursed her lips and looked away. Harry had decided to let this Peter make his own decisions. Besides, after Hermione's warning, Harry was sure Peter would be too scared to act, if anything.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Not _yours_." She looked pointedly at Harry. "I already have to deal with one Potter breaking the rules, am I going to have to go through the same thing with you?"

Harry smiled charmingly and shook his head. "No, ma'am."

Lily narrowed her eyes and nodded once. "Good. Night boys, Hermione." They chorused their goodbyes back.

Hermione gave Harry a small smile. "You probably should go."

"Walk me down?"

She snorted. "What? So I can get caught sneaking out? No, thank you."

Harry sighed heavily. He leaned closer and whispered, "But we'll sneak out other nights, right?" Hermione smiled and laughed under her breath.

"Alright, alright," James cut in. He stood up and held a hand out to Harry, "as much as I hate to say it, but the missus is right. Off to bed with you, son." Harry rolled his eyes as he smiled. He took James' hand and the elder Potter pulled him to his feet.

Sirius raised an eyebrow from where he sat lounged out across the carpet. He tossed his hair back and out of his eyes in one swift move. "I didn't realize you and Lily were married?"

James shrugged. "Nearly there."

Remus nodded sagely. "Yes, just need to ask her out first."

"Just the first date," James agreed, "and then it's smooth sailing from there."

Harry smiled at him. "_Have_ you asked her out yet?"

James' face went red. He laughed awkwardly. "Does trying count?" Harry laughed.

"Enough stalling!" Hermione called from the floor.

Harry sighed and looked down at her. "See you at breakfast?"

She smirked. "What? You think I'm going to sit with you snakes?" She scoffed and shook her curls out. "Don't be ridiculous." Harry raised an eyebrow. Hermione smiled sweetly. "Save me a seat." He nodded once and after another chorus of goodbyes, Harry departed from Gryffindor Tower to head down to his common room in the dungeons.

It was going to take some getting used to, being a Slytherin.

Harry paused in front of the door to the Slytherin common room. He let out a deep breath. Here goes… everything. "_Gloria_," he said and the door slowly slid to the side and Harry stepped inside.

The Slytherin Dungeons were exactly how he remembered them to be in second year - how they would remain to be in the future. Tall, climbing walls of elaborate design and hanging green lanterns. The ceiling revealed the murky darkness of Black Lake. At the far side of the room was the massive ornate fireplace, above which sat a stone engraving of a snake that Harry suddenly realized was the basilisk. The realization did not instil much confidence in him.

The Slytherins were quiet. Eyes watched him from all corners of the room. Harry stared back. He was completely out of his element but he would not back down. Bravery in spades, the Hat had told him. He was not a child anymore, he was brave enough to be a Slytherin. Harry was brave enough to go after what he wanted.

He walked further into the common room and made his way towards the door leading to the boys dorm.

A body stepped in front of him. Harry jerked back before he collided with the taller boy and was startled to find himself face to face with the much younger version of his Potions Master: Severus Snape.

Snape bared his crooked teeth and sneered at the shorter Slytherin. "Go back to Gryffindor, Potter. You aren't welcome here." Two Slytherins were standing behind Snape, Harry recognized them as the younger versions of Avery and Mulciber he'd fought against in the Department of Mysteries only a month and a half prior. It did not surprise Harry to find that Snape had been exactly like Draco Malfoy in school, with two gorillas on either side of him.

He stared steadily at Snape and cooly replied, "The colour of my tie says otherwise."

Snape glared. "You're no Slytherin. We all know it."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Do you? I didn't realize you'd also come from a future alternate reality. What luck! Did you see the final match at the World Cup last year?" Harry shook his head. "Krum's Wronski Feint was beautiful."

"Do you think this is a joke?"

"The situation? No…" Harry trailed off as he eyed Snape. It was very clear where Harry felt the joke in the matter laid. Snape pulled his wand out with a fierce scowl upon his face. Harry did not react. "Really? You think you can beat me, Snape?"

"You're wandless," he spat back.

Harry raised his eyebrows and wiped the small spittle from his cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you'd missed the battle yesterday in which I fought off Voldemort," gasps around the room, "wandlessly."

Snape faltered slightly at the use of the Dark Lord's name. He did not back down. "You didn't know what you were doing." He didn't sound sure.

Harry face remained calmly blank. "You willing to test that theory, Snape?" The older Slytherin didn't respond, but he didn't lower his wand. It wasn't lost on anyone watching that Harry had known exactly who he was standing up against. Harry nodded once. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Here's what we'll do. I stay out of your way and you stay out of mine." His eyes narrowed and glittered dangerously. "And if that becomes too difficult for you, we'll reevaluate."

Snape said nothing.

Harry smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder as he strode past. "Wonderful. See you lot in the morning, then." Harry disappeared through the door and walked down the narrow hall to the sixth year boys dorm. He let out a breath of relief the second he was out of sight.

The boys dorm was a long rectangular room with the same type beds as in Gryffindor tower. The curtains and sheets were all green, though, and instead of windows there were long glass panels that looked out into Black Lake. Harry looked between the five beds and tried to guess which was his. Harry didn't have any things, he still didn't even have a wand, but Dumbledore had said he'd take care of it. His eyes paused on the bright and multicoloured trunk at the foot of the furthest bed. Harry smiled. Of course.

Inside the trunk were robes, books, parchment, and quills. Everything he needed for the rest of the school year. A letter sat on top that Harry opened. It was a note from Dumbledore. He'd gotten in contact with James' parents - Harry's grandparents - and they'd supplied all the necessary things. Harry smiled as he realized the robes were his father's older ones that no longer fit. Hammy-downs. Harry had his dad's hammy-downs. He didn't think he'd ever been so deliriously happy before.

"Well done," a voice complimented lowly.

Harry jumped to his feet as he spun around. His hand shot out in defence and a blast of wind suddenly shot across the room. Someone quickly cast a _protego_ shield. Harry's eyes widened as the shield absorbed the Elemental Magic. The wind dissipated and the offending wizard sank down on one knee.

"Shit," Harry cursed as he raced across the room to the other black haired boy. "Are you okay?"

"Bloody hell," the teenager wheezed. Harry helped him to stand. "I suspect this is the usual effect?" He nodded to the bed beside Harry's and Harry helped him towards it. He sat the unknown wizard down on the trunk at the end of his bed.

"Well," Harry replied easily, "air's sort of just air. You got off easy." The other boy glared up at him. Harry smiled. "Sorry about that, I'm not someone you want to sneak up on."

"Clearly," he drawled.

"Have you got any chocolate?" The boy's eyebrows rose at the question. "Chocolate? Come on, everyone's got chocolate." The Slytherin nodded to his bedside table. "Brilliant." Harry moved towards the table and opened the drawer. He pulled a long chocolate bar out and unwrapped the top. He broke off a piece and gave it to the other boy. "Here, chocolate helps restore magic."

The black haired teenager took the piece of chocolate and bit the corner. "Thanks." Harry smiled before he sat down sideways on his own trunk. "I'm Regulus," the teenager finally introduced.

Harry stuck out his hand. "Harry Potter." They shook. He leaned forward, elbows on knees and looked around the room as he waited for Regulus to regain his strength.

Regulus eyed Harry as he finished his chocolate. He could feel the massive sap in his magic already fading. "You don't know me, do you?"

Harry paused and turned back to Regulus. "Should I?"

His head cocked to the side as he considered Harry. "Hermione didn't recognize my name, so I assumed you wouldn't either. However, I thought it might be worth a shot." Harry raised his eyebrows, intrigued. "I'm Sirius Black's younger brother."

Harry shot up straight. His eyes flickered across Regulus' features. The same aristocratic nose, the cheekbones that both Hermione and Sirius had. The same shape of the eyes and certainly, most definitely, all three Blacks shared the curls. Harry's grin spelled trouble. "Oh, we're going to have a lot of fun, Regulus."

Regulus made a pained face. "You're going to get me in trouble, aren't you?"

His grin became a wide smile. "Not intentionally," he paused and quickly amended, "only slightly intentionally." Regulus sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "So, what was it I'd done well at?"

"Handling Snape," Regulus replied, easily keeping up with the change in topic. "He likes to make his victims angry and helpless. I think it makes him feel better about being angry and helpless himself." He studied the rest of his piece of chocolate before popping it in his mouth.

Harry frowned and looked to the door. He silently agreed with Regulus' assessment. Snape had always thrived on doing just that in his classroom. When all else failed, he'd make them fear him instead. "He must have some sort of redeeming quality though?"

Regulus shrugged and took the chocolate from Harry. He broke off another piece and handed it to the Potter before taking a second piece for himself. "He used to be tolerable when he was still friends with Evans. But now that's been shot to hell through no fault but his own."

Harry was frowning. "Wait. Evans, as in _Lily_ Evans?" Regulus nodded. Harry stared. "What? Wait - what?"

"They were childhood friends," Regulus explained, studying Harry's reaction with interest. "He's had a hard on for her since third year." He deliberately used the crude term, hoping to get a reaction out of the younger Potter. He did.

Harry gagged. "Oh, oh _Merlin_. That's disgusting." He pushed his finger into his ear and wiggled it, hoping to dislodge the information from his brain. "I did not need to know that. Nope." He shook his head. "Yeah, I'm gonna be sick."

"If you are, do it in Rosier's bed. He's a twat."

Harry glared.

:::

James smiled giddily as they exited the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley. Harry laughed as the teenaged version of his father practically bounced up and down in excitement. They were skipping school. They had permission to, but it was still rather exciting.

Obviously, Harry couldn't attend school without a wand, so Dumbledore had given him permission to go to Ollivander's to get a new one. Harry, however, was still under age. The next obvious conclusion was to have a chaperone take him. Harry was not upset with Dumbledore's choice in chaperone, even if Harry felt like he was doing most of the babysitting.

"Let's go to Floresque's!" James exclaimed.

Harry grinned. "Can I at least get my wand first?" He felt horribly naked without it. Elemental Magic he might be able to do, but it wasn't exactly like he could control it much.

James pouted at Harry. "Then ice-cream?" Harry shook his head in exasperation. He walked down the street in the direction of Ollivander's. James ran to catch up. He bumped his shoulder against Harry's and grinned charmingly. "You know I'm only kidding." Harry nodded and smiled. "So, what was it like last time? You know, last time you got your wand? My mum took me," James explained to Harry. "Dad was working. Dad's always working. Or well, he was. They're retired now."

Harry raised his eyebrows at that bit of information. "They're retired?"

"Yeah, well, they're pretty old. Not as bad as Dumbledore, but dad's only… what? Maybe a decade or so younger than him?"

"Than Dumbledore?" Harry replied incredulously.

James nodded. "Yeah, they had me real late. Mum says they were trying for ages but I know the truth." He sighed dramatically and shook his head. "I was a mistake."

Harry snorted. "Runs in the family."

James' eyes widened. His head snapped to Harry. "Really?"

He shrugged. "I assume so. Would you want a kid at nineteen, during a war no less, otherwise?"

James couldn't argue with that. He glanced sidelong at Harry. "You'd better watch out then. Apparently our family is cursed with poor timing." Harry smiled. _Our family_, the words made his heart warm. "So, your first wand choosing?"

Harry frowned and shook his head. "Oh, uhm… Fine, I guess. Hagrid took me."

"Hagrid? Why would Hagrid take you?"

Harry glanced at his father. His hands stuffed into his pockets as he hunched his shoulders a bit. "There wasn't anyone else…I'm an orphan."

James froze. Harry reluctantly stopped walking and looked at him. "What? But I… I mean I know _he_ said he'd killed… but I thought that maybe… When?"

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does!"

Harry stepped closer, face serious. "No, it doesn't. Because it's not going to happen. I'm not going to let it. So just… relax. You're not going to die, not any time soon at least."

James' brows drew together. He slowly shook his head. "It's not your job to protect me."

Harry grinned sadly. "Yeah well, I have this sort of saving people thing. You can ask 'Mione about it. But I've got it covered." He continued walking. When James didn't follow, he turned around, slowly walking backwards as he raised his eyebrows. "Coming?"

James nodded, eyes unfocused. He caught up to Harry, his mind racing. He wanted Harry to tell him everything and let him take care of it. But James was only 17 and apparently Harry was much better at the whole fighting dark lords thing. James resolved to talk to Dumbledore about it all. He didn't like the thought of Harry thinking this was all on him. Voldemort shouldn't be Harry's responsibility. Not in this world or any other.

The bell above the door rang as they entered Ollivander's dark and dusty wand shop. Harry felt excitement creep up his spine. The prospect of picking a wand was just exhilarating, even if he'd already done it once before.

Ollivander's head suddenly poked out from behind a shelf of wands. His round eyes widened at the sight of the two Potters. "Well! Hello, hello, Mr. Potter and…?" He came out to stand behind the counter.

"Harry Potter," James introduced with a broad smile and a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. It suddenly struck Harry that he was getting his wand with his father. The way it should have gone in his own world. Harry licked his lips and tried to not get emotional over the situation. "He needs a new wand."

Ollivander eyed the two boys curiously. It was a known fact that James was the only child to Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. The elder wizard did not question it. "Alright, alright. What sort of wand did you have before, Mr. Potter?"

"Uh… holly with a phoenix feather."

"Length?"

"Eleven inches." Ollivander paused. The old wizard knew the specifics of that precise wand. He eyed Harry curiously. Harry deliberately didn't meet the old wizard's gaze, instantly confirming what the other man had guessed. Harry had possessed the brother wand to Voldemort. One that Ollivander had yet to sell.

"Curious, very curious. Would you like to try for a… similar wand?"

Harry slowly met the man's blue eyes. "The wand chooses the wizard, doesn't it?"

Ollivander grinned. "Very good, Mr. Potter." He nodded once before scurrying off into the depths of the shop. "Let's get started, shall we?"

They tried dozens of wands. All with various woods, cores, and lengths. Nothing worked. James was sitting despondently in the chair behind Ollivander's counter, piles of opened wand boxes sat before him. "I should have known," he lamented. "The Sorting Hat took forever on you, 'course this would too." He glared jokingly at Harry. "Can't anything ever be simple with you?"

Harry sighed. "I ask myself that every day." Ollivander returned. He had a box in his hands, the lid popped off and revealed the wand within. Harry eyed it warily. He recognized the wand inside. It was Harry's old wand. "That's all of them, then?"

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter." He shrugged lightly.

Harry nodded, resigned. He plucked the wand from its box. Just as the first time he touched it in his world, a light shined down on him. The wind startled and blew around him. Harry closed his eyes as he felt both the magic of the wand and the Elemental Magic surge through him. Yes, this was Harry's wand. He opened his eyes and looked at the long wooden stick. He rolled it between his fingers. Brother wand to Voldemort or not, the wand was Harry's and Harry resolved to think that the wand should not be damned because of its connection to the Dark Lord. A connection it shared with its wielder. If Harry could overcome the connection to Voldemort that he'd lived with inside him, then the connection between wands would be trivial at best.

James watched Harry with wide eyes. He glanced to Ollivander. Neither had ever seen a wand react like that to a person. Usually it was all sparks and colours. But the light and the wind? It was as different as everything else was about Harry Potter.

"Curious," Ollivander repeated into the silence and both Potters looked to him, "very curious."

:::

They were all sitting down for breakfast at the Gryffindor table the first Tuesday after Harry's arrival when the letter came.

Harry and Hermione had agreed to take turns at different house tables for mealtimes. The Gryffindors had no problem with letting the Potter sit with them, all calling him an honorary Gryffindor. So far, the Slytherins had been indifferent towards Hermione at best. Usually the two would sit at the very end with Regulus. Harry had yet to make many other friends in Slytherin. He knew and liked the younger students, but any around fifth year or older either openly disliked or ignored him.

The owls flew in and one swooped down to the group of Marauders. A letter was dropped on the plate of one Sirius Black. He glanced at his friends in confusion. It had an official ministry seal on it.

The group of friends and family exchanged curious looks. "Well," Remus encouraged, "go on, then."

Sirius made a pained face and opened the letter. The ministry? Merlin's balls, he'd rather a howler. His eyes scanned the contents. Slowly but steadily his eyes grew wider and wider still. Sirius stopped breathing.

"Padfoot?" James leaned forward in worry. "Mate?"

Sirius' grip on the letter crushed part of it. He slammed his fist against the table once and everyone jumped. Sirius was on his feet and halfway down the table before anyone could blink. They exchanged startled looks. Hermione jumped to her feet and raced after him. "Sirius!"

Sirius did not stop. He stormed across the Hall to the Slytherin table where he grabbed his brother by the collar of his robes and hauled him out of his seat.

"Sirius!" Hermione shouted. The Marauders sat gobsmacked at the Gryffindor table. James moved to stop his best friend but Remus' hand stalled him. The werewolf shook his head, this was a matter between Blacks.

Regulus tore himself from his brother's grip. "Do you mind?" he bit out.

Sirius waved the letter in Regulus' face. "We need to talk."

"Then _ask_, don't act like a bloody Neanderthal."

Hermione barged between the two of them. She pushed Sirius back. "What is going on?" Sirius let out a low growl and stormed out of the Great Hall. Hermione looked over her shoulder at Regulus. They both quickly followed the elder Black.

Sirius stomped into an empty classroom and his brother and daughter quickly followed. Regulus closed the door behind them and Hermione set up a heavy silencing ward. Sirius paced down the centre aisle between the desks and back. He waved the paper at his brother.

"Tell me you didn't know about this," he thundered. Hermione snatched the parchment from his hands and opened it. Her eyes scanned the contents.

"Know about what?" Regulus yelled. "I don't know what it is you think I've done this time but I advise you to check your tone lest I hex you." Sirius rolled his eyes at Regulus' formal attitude, one he knew from pureblood custom they were supposed to put up before proper witches like Hermione.

Hermione's eyes widened at the letter. Her fists tightened, crumpling the parchment further. She looked up to Sirius. "This can't be. They can't actually do this, can they?" Sirius threw his hands out wide in a gesture of 'apparently they can.'

"May I please see the letter before it's destroyed beyond measure?" Regulus questioned sharply. Hermione dully handed the paper over and Regulus smoothed it out before reading it. "Fuck," he said, all pureblood pretence dropped. He looked up at Hermione and Sirius, "what do we do?"

Hermione swallowed. "We… they can't actually claim custody of me, can they?" She looked between her father and her uncle. "I mean, I know they're your parents, but you're of age, Sirius. You're my father. Legally, I'm yours. What are they contesting?"

"The fact I'm still a student?" Sirius guessed.

"Or that he doesn't have a home," Regulus put in.

"Or a job."

"Or money."

"Fuck." Sirius sighed and shook his head. "What're we going to do?"

Hermione snatched the letter back from Regulus and looked at the court date for the custody hearing. "We fight it. It's a legal battle and we have several months to go over it. We set you up with a job after you graduate and find a place to live." Sirius raised his eyebrows incredulously. Hermione fixed him with a determined look. "I refuse to live with that old hag." The Black brothers smirked.

Sirius raised a hand to his heart. "I've never been more proud." Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes. "But I don't know if it'll work. I mean, I'm blasted off the family tree. I haven't got much of anything behind me in this. I'm not a very attractive candidate for parenting."

Regulus snorted. "I'll say." Sirius shot him a glare.

Hermione's brow furrowed as she considered that. "Well, maybe we could make me less attractive as a child to adopt? I doubt Walburga will want a Black that she knows is the daughter of a muggle."

Sirius' brows rose. "Your mother is a muggle?" Hermione nodded proudly.

Regulus shot his brother a look. "Why are you at all surprised by that?" He looked to Hermione. "It's Sirius we're talking about. They've probably already assumed you're both a halfblood and illegitimate." Both Sirius and Hermione glared at that, but neither could dispute the fact. "They don't care about that."

Hermione gestured in annoyance. "Then why do they care at all?"

"Because you matter to Sirius." Hermione turned to her father sadly. He looked pained. "Or… they're just doing what they're told."

Hermione's eyes widened. She hadn't thought about that. "You think Voldemort told them to do this?"

Both brothers flinched at the name. Sirius nodded. "It makes sense. He'll be after you and Harry. It all feels a bit quick, but if mum and dad have already heard of you then they've probably heard the story of the battle too. Which means other people have heard the story as well. Things get around fast in the wizarding world."

"So, either they've been ordered to do this," Hermione surmised, "or they're just being preemptive about it."

"Either way," Regulus continued, "we can't let them get a hold of you. Pureblood girls have zero say in anything. You'll lose control of nearly all decisions in your life."

Hermione's eyes widened in alarm. "What do you mean?" She looked back and forth between Sirius and Regulus when neither responded. "Well?"

Sirius made a face. "You don't know about pureblood custom?"

"What? You thought that'd be something you'd teach me?"

He rolled his eyes. "I might be against it, but whoever is the head of the family will have demanded you be properly taught. That's out of my hands."

Hermione sighed and crossed her arms. "You… I wasn't exactly involved with the rest of the family. My mother and father - her husband - raised me. They told me I was a Black just before second year, they didn't know it meant anything. But my mother suspected you'd been a wizard. She felt I had a right to know that I might not be a muggleborn. By that point, there weren't any other Blacks left." Her eyes flickered to Regulus. "Not that I knew of at least. Andromeda and her sisters were all married off. Walburga and her generation were all gone. It was just… it was just the two of us," she finished in a sad whisper.

Sirius wrapped Hermione up in a warm, comforting hug. He rested his chin on her head. "Well, more than just us now. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Considering the custody battle we're about to go through," Regulus put in, "probably a bad thing."

Hermione sighed. She pulled back from Sirius. "What sort of fate am I looking at here? If they win?"

Sirius and Regulus each made a face. Sirius looked to his younger brother who responded first, "Parties, fancy dresses, formal tones and expectations of getting married right after school."

Hermione jerked back. "Married? To who?" She instantly thought of Harry. He'd marry her in a heartbeat, she knew. The thought exhilarated her as much as it terrified her.

"Whoever they choose," Sirius responded, promptly shattering Hermione's happiness.

"I won't get to choose?"

"Pureblood girls don't have the same freedom as boys. It's all a bit archaic. But as _my_ daughter, the rebel Black who's been blasted off the tree? You'll be a lot harder to sell on the marriage market." Sirius grinned and winked. "You're welcome."

Regulus was not amused. "That won't matter. Not to the Death Eaters. They'll be after her as a prize to their Master." Hermione's eyes widened. Regulus was right. If the Blacks got a hold of her properly, she would be all but done for.

"Can't I just… run away?" Sirius and Regulus exchanged a look. "What?"

Regulus glared at Sirius until he sighed and finally explained, "There's this custom. Spells and enchantments that the head of the family can place on… the girls. It was implemented ages ago when there were far less female purebloods and some would often be kidnapped. But now, it's sort of just used as a… leash. They'll track you wherever you go."

Hermione's hands balled into fists at her sides. "Track me? Like I'm bloody _property_."

"Well," Regulus drawled, "did you really expect anything less?"

Hermione tugged on her curls and groaned loudly. "I hate purebloods."

"Same," the brothers chorused.

* * *

Subplots make the world go round! Next chapter we have more on Elemental Magic for all you curious folks out there - as well as some more epic Harry!

Thanks for reading!

xx


	4. IV

.iv.

"First, clear your mind," Dumbledore explained, "the key to the Elements is a strong connection to them." Harry nodded and did as he was told. They were in the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore had cleared away the light dusting of snow from the grass in the middle of the clearing. Both wizards had settled down across from one another, cross legged. A light warming charm had been placed on each, to keep them from freezing in the early December air.

"Your first connection with the Elements was in the earth, so let us try to bring about that connection again, shall we?" Dumbledore studied the teenager as he nodded again. "Feel inwards. Search for that ball of magic at your centre. Your magical core. Can you feel it?" Harry's eyes squeezed shut tighter. Dumbledore waited. "Harry?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "No, I can't feel anything."

"You must try, my boy."

"I am trying!" Harry's eyes flew open as he yelled. He let out a breath and the tension in his body eased. "Sorry, sir." His head dropped. "I just… I can't sense anything."

Dumbledore's brows drew together as he considered this. "Well, it's not as if there isn't a magical core there. There must be something blocking you from reaching it? Perhaps a lack of proper motivation?"

Harry made a face. He didn't think that was it. He had called on the Air Element in the boys dorm on instinct and he'd felt the rush of Elemental Magic through his core in Ollivander's shop. Harry just wasn't sure how he'd gotten there.

"It's still early," Dumbledore conceded, "we've only just begun. Let's try again." Harry sighed but nodded. He closed his eyes.

"Earth was the first Element that called to you," Dumbledore began as Harry once more tried to find his magical ability within, "this means you must have a connection to it that stems from within you. You will not be able to use all the Elements, but the ones that call to you will always reside somewhere within you." Harry nodded once. He remembered his world's Dumbledore saying something similar. "The Elements are: Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Light, and Shadow. The ones you can command are Air and Earth, an unlikely combination since they are direct opposites of one another. And yet, it is often how these things happen."

Dumbledore continued to lecture in his low, calming voice.

Harry breathed deeply, trying to meditate and listen at the same time. It proved difficult for the young wizard.

By Dumbledore and Harry's third lesson, Harry had still yet to call on any sort of magical core within him.

"We could just skip to actually using the Elements. We know I can do that." Harry had accidentally called on the Air element a few times in the past week. Mostly, he seemed to feel it when he was flying around the Quidditch pitch with his father and friends. Something about being absolutely boundless, weightless even, brought about the Element in him stronger than ever. It was probably from being so immersed in the actual Element, exactly what Dumbledore was attempting to do with the forest and the Earth.

"No," Dumbledore responded resolutely, "you cannot simply jump into using the Elements until you can demonstrate control. Growing your ability with the Elements before you can wield them properly will only heighten your chances of losing your control over them."

Dumbledore persisted in his teaching Harry the Element of Earth, even if it was one Dumbledore himself could not use. The Earth represents grounding and stability, two things Harry needed if he was going to properly manage his powers.

Despite Harry's reluctance and acute annoyance with the Headmaster, he closed his eyes and went back to meditating obediently. Dumbledore was a master of his own Elements. He knew what he was talking about.

:::

Hermione moaned. Harry's hand wound its way into her curls as he cupped her head and angled it just so. His body pressed hers into the cool stone wall behind her as they kissed in the shadows of a hallway on the third floor. Hermione's hand fisted at the front of Harry's shirt as she pulled him closer.

They broke apart and Hermione gasped for air. Harry's lips moved across her cheek and to the soft skin of her neck. Hermione whimpered. She turned her head down the hall to check that no one was coming.

"Harry," she gasped, breathlessly. He hummed into her neck as he sucked and licked. "We should move. We're going to get caught."

He smirked into the crook of her neck and looked up at her teasingly. "That's half the fun."

Hermione groaned. Her head fell back against the stone wall. She laughed lightly and looked back down at his smirking face. His lips lightly brushed her collarbone as he looked up at her, green eyes glittering. He'd managed to get her blouse undone, she realized. She hadn't even noticed. This boy, she thought with fond exasperation. "You're different," she whispered as she shook her head.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" He pressed a kiss to her chest. "Bad different?"

"No…" She eyed him, still smiling faintly. "Just the way you act. The way you walk and talk… the way you kiss me."

"Like this?" He leaned up and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her hard. His arms wrapped around her waist as he crushed her chest against his. Hermione gasped when he pulled back. She nodded breathlessly, eyes closed. Her fingers pressed into his shoulders. "I feel different," he whispered.

Hermione touched his cheek lightly. "I think it's good. You're more you."

Harry nodded in agreement. His forehead pressed against hers. "I don't think I'm so scared I'll end up like anyone else anymore." He meant the horcrux, she knew. That little piece of Voldemort in Harry had been having a greater effect than either realized. Harry was far more confident now, more easy going. He kissed her with a passion he hadn't dared to before.

"You won't," she assured, "and you never would have." She kissed him softly.

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and they silently snuck into a side alcove nearby. Harry cast a heavy ward on the small space as they leaned against the wall next to the opening, hoping they wouldn't get caught. They held their breath as the footsteps grew closer.

The footsteps passed without pause.

They both let out a breath of relief. Harry and Hermione turned their heads to one another and smiled. "Walk me back to the Tower?" Hermione whispered sweetly.

Harry nodded. He pouted when she began to button up her blouse, hiding away her lace clad breasts. "Oh, come on…" He'd worked hard for that.

Hermione glared up at him. "Don't complain. This is against the rules and you know it."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "You said shirts on and it is."

"Technicalities," Hermione protested.

Harry shrugged and clicked his tongue. "I don't make the rules, 'Mione, I just break them."

Hermione laughed. "You're ridiculous." She finished buttoning her blouse and grabbed Harry's tie. She pulled him down for a kiss. "Come on, it's late." Harry nodded and took her hand. He peeked his head out of the alcove before they slowly snuck back to Gryffindor Tower.

The two had been sneaking around behind closed doors since Harry showed up, pretty much picking up where they'd left off in their own universe. Harry had wanted to come out with it all, still did, but Hermione protested. Whereas it had been because she'd be labeled an even greater target in their world, in this world Hermione claimed that their fathers would react poorly.

Harry knew it was really because she wasn't ready, and that was okay. Harry was willing to wait as long as Hermione needed. She was worth all the time in the world and then some.

They paused at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "How is the research going?" Harry whispered.

Hermione bit her lip. She shrugged. "It's going to take time. But we've got enough of it, I think. Sirius has been sending letters out about jobs post-Hogwarts. I just… I'm really worried Harry. I don't want to be under Walburga and Orion's thumb. They're horrible."

"I know, Hermione, I know." Harry pulled Hermione into his arms. "We'll figure it out. Nothing's going to happen to you. I'd never let anything happen to you, 'Mione."

Hermione squeezed Harry tightly. She pressed a kiss to his chest where her head rested. "I know."

:::

James smiled with his legs crossed before him and his head resting against his hands as he laid out across the floor of the Astronomy Tower, stargazing. Remus and Peter were to his right and Harry to his left. Hermione beside him and Sirius bookending them in beside his daughter. They'd snuck out and headed up to the Tower far past curfew, picnic basket prepared with treats and chocolate galore. Remus has even stocked a pot of tea with six mugs. It was a good night.

"Oh look at that one!" Hermione whispered loudly as she pointed at a shooting star. She turned her head and smiled eagerly at Sirius. "This was a brilliant idea."

"Thank Prongs," Sirius replied with a crooked grin.

Hermione turned back around and leaned across Harry who let out an _oof_ as she elbowed him. "Thanks Prongs."

James smiled and winked. "I think you're hurting the mini me." Hermione looked down at Harry's pained face. She rolled her eyes and fell back against the blanket they'd spread across the cold stone floor. Harry shot James a grateful look. The elder Potter laughed and shook his head. "You know, most blokes would be delirious about having a girl fall over them." Hermione snorted in amusement.

Sirius scoffed. "Not my girl. Anyone so much as looks at her and there will be curses upon curses that only Blacks know."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, because that won't be extremely telling about who the culprit is."

Sirius smirked over at her. "Of course it won't. I'll blame Reggie." Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Besides, if there's any bloke that can be trusted, it's Harry." Sirius settled back confidently and looked up at the stars. "You'll make sure no bloke touches our girl, right mate?"

Harry smiled in amusement up at the stars. It took everything in him not to twitch his head to the left and grin at Hermione. "Oh, don't worry about it, Padfoot. I've got it covered. All of it. All over." Hermione winced but no one seemed to notice.

From the other side of James, Remus smothered his laughter behind his hand. Merlin's beard, Sirius and James were going to flip once they figured out what Harry and Hermione were getting up to. No other bloke, for sure, he thought dryly. He could smell the arousal off those two from halfway across the castle. Only Padfoot's complete pigheadedness was what was keeping him from putting two and two together so far. James was hopeless.

When the topic had safely transitioned into something else, Harry and Hermione chanced secret smiles at one another. Eventually it would all come out, they knew, but for now at least they were having fun.

"And the research?" Peter asked Sirius.

Sirius sighed dramatically. "I haven't been able to find much of anything to help us with the custody battle as of yet."

"You'll find something," James said confidently. "I've got a spare tomorrow, I'll join you in the library to search."

"Thanks, mate."

Hermione sighed. "I wish I could help."

Sirius wrapped an arm around her and tucked her into his side in a loose hug. He popped a kiss to her head. "I know, kid. But it's better this way. The less you know about pureblood customs, the harder it will be to sell you off to the highest bidder. If we can't keep you away from my parents, the least we can do is make sure they can't toss you off to the first Death Eater's son." Hermione shuddered. She reached her hand back and Harry held it tightly.

:::

Harry and Hermione were at the back of the library in the furthest table tucked close together as they searched through massive, nearly illiterate texts in Old English. Harry leaned towards Hermione and whispered, "Am I supposed to understand any of this gibberish?"

Hermione scrunched up her nose. "No. We could try a translation spell but that could alter the true meaning of the text. Just keep looking at the pictures, they're usually informative. If you see something that looks familiar I'll try to translate the text. If all else fails, we'll use a spell."

Harry sighed and flipped the page. "This is all Dumbledore's fault."

"He's trying his best," Hermione offered weakly. Harry glared at her. So far he'd had five lessons in the past two and a half weeks since his arrival and Harry had not gotten anywhere. He was used to slow progress when it came to learning things he'd never done before but this was different. He had done Elemental Magic. It felt like Dumbledore was pushing him back when he was ready to move forward.

"I don't even really understand it at all," Harry lamented.

Her fingers brushed back his fringe. "I know, love." She froze.

Harry's eyes widened. "Did you just call me-?"

"I'm going to go get that other book." Hermione jumped up and disappeared into the maze of book shelves. Harry laughed under his breath. Oh, he was never going to let her live that down.

He looked back down at the text before him and turned another page. He made a face at the flat, two dimensional drawing of a witch trial. Hermione returned a number of minutes later, flushed and excited. Harry raised his eyebrows. Only two things made Hermione look like that and considering Harry had not disappeared with her, it must have been the book in her hands.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it before," Hermione exclaimed in an excited rush. "But of course, Magical Sense is far more studied than Elemental Magic since it's far easier to learn." She paused and tilted her head. "Though that's not really saying much, is it?" She shook her head. "Anyways, I looked for books about Magical Sense instead and I think I've found something."

Harry straightened in his seat and turned towards her. "What does it say?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose as she flipped the book open, sitting sideways in her chair. Her knees brushed Harry's as she rested the book on her lap and skimmed through the pages. "Not much, of course. It's still a book on Magical Sense, after all. But there is a slight digression on the author's part here: '_My inclination is towards that of the world. I feel it's elephantine abundance at all times of day and matters of life. There is upon no time in which the feel of the earth or the turn of the world does not find me. The wood floors of my home are alive. I feel the pull of their draw_.'" Hermione looked up at Harry hopefully. "Does that make any sense to you?"

Harry made a face. "I mean, sort of, I guess." He scratched his head. "It's not anything like what Dumbledore has been saying for me to do, though. Maybe the guy," Harry ducked his head to see the author's name, "Grogsby? Maybe he's more advanced."

Hermione shook her head. "Forget what Dumbledore has said for a moment. Just read the passage over and tell me if it reminds you of when _you_ use the Elements." Hermione flipped the book around and handed it off to Harry.

He glanced at her warily before he raised the book and began reading the passage carefully. "When I… when it first happened," Harry explained, placing the book on his lap, "it was a bit like that. I could feel the magic outside of me. In Voldemort's fire, in the air, in… in Hogwarts." Hermione's eyes slowly widened as Harry continued. "I wasn't drawing on my own magic, I couldn't find it. But I felt the magic of Hogwarts and I pulled on that and just… went with it. I could see these lines of gold, like veins or electricity or something race through the stone of the Great Hall. The gold was definitely magic, I could feel it sort of coming out of me, and I could use it to shape the stone to do what I wanted."

Hermione let out the breath she was holding. She had goosebumps all over. "That's incredible," she breathed. She shook her head to clear it. "Right… okay. So, it's like Grogsby said, then. The magic calls to him, he doesn't call on it?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I don't feel it all the time. But it definitely comes to me, not the other way around."

Hermione nodded. "Maybe that's why Dumbledore is teaching you how he is? You need to control it so it doesn't control you?"

He sighed. "I feel like I'm not learning anything, though. What he's trying clearly isn't working for me. I need to know how to defend myself. Riddle's going to come after me sooner or later."

Hermione touched Harry's hand. She squeezed it gently. "Hopefully later." He nodded, but he didn't look convinced. "Regardless, I think we should continue." Harry looked up at her, eyes wide. "Your lessons with Dumbledore clearly aren't helping. You should still continue them, but I think we should practice on the side as well. I'm sure the control Dumbledore is teaching you is necessary, but we ought to do more than just that." Hermione leaned her head over the book and pointed to a part of the passage. "I'm curious about this part here. The word 'inclination' seems deliberate, like a term not a flowery word choice."

Harry frowned at the book. "What does it even mean?"

"An inclination is almost like a desire. A predisposition towards doing something, like eating treacle tart instead of abstaining." Harry looked even more confused. "Dumbledore said no Elemental user can use all the Elements, right?" He nodded. "I'm assuming here, but I think what it means is that an Elemental user will have an _inclination_ towards a certain Element or two. Like Earth and Air for you. You have an inclination towards each, you can use them."

"Oh…" Harry nodded along as he thought that over. "That makes sense, I guess. Could I have more of an inclination towards one Element than the other?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know." Harry shot her a look and she sighed. "Honestly, Harry. I'm just guessing. I don't actually know. My best guess is that yes, you can be drawn to one Element more than another. Especially if what Dumbledore told you is true and Elements must be wielded differently." She made a face. "It's strange that he's so sure Earth is a strong Element for you. I'd have guessed that it'd be Air."

Harry nodded. "Same. I haven't been able to use Earth again since the battle."

"But you've used Air?"

"A couple times," he said with a nod.

Hermione pursed her lips. She pulled another book from the table and flipped it open. "This didn't make much sense to me earlier, but now with Grogsby's passage I think it might."

Harry peeked closer to find the book was written entirely in French. Hermione had not cast a translation spell, though that did not surprise Harry. He knew Hermione was fluent in French thanks to her French mother and nearly so in Latin since she started at Hogwarts. She had just told him last week she'd decided to pick up a Germanic language next. She never failed to astound him.

"Okay, so this text used the words _envie_ and _propension_, both which very loosely translate back to inclination. But it makes sense now, with the way you've described the magic to work. It's sort of a desire, right? It's not just like pointing a wand and saying a spell."

"No, it's definitely more emotional than that. It's very physical."

Hermione nodded once. "Right, so this text explains it a bit more like that. There are six Elements: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, Light, and Shadow. Sound familiar?" Harry nodded eagerly. She smiled brightly. "Perfect." Hey eyes scanned the page. "There can be different levels of inclination? I think it means what we were saying just now, you can have a greater propensity to Air than to Earth." Hermione flipped the page and found each Element had been laid out and their general uses. Her eyes paused on Light. "Has Dumbledore mentioned the Light at all?"

Harry frowned as he thought. "Uhm, no. I don't think so at least. Just in passing, nothing in depth. Why?"

"Well it involves healing and something called The Good." She shook her head. "I don't know, but we do know you heal very quickly." She read on and Harry waited patiently. Hermione made a face. "Never mind. If someone has the Light, apparently they can't have anything else? I don't understand, I think I'm missing something."

"What about the last one?" he asked her. "The Shadow?"

"Just… it just says that '_it is darkness to which only the Light knows the cure_.'"

Harry and Hermione made eye contact. "Ominous."

"Yeah…" She closed the book. "There's more. I'll finish the book and let you know what I find." They began gathering their things.

Harry caught Hermione's hand before she left. "See you tonight?"

She smiled. "Didn't I just see you last night?"

He pulled her closer. "It's impossible to get too much of a good thing." She turned her head when he went to kiss her.

"That's not what you said third year after you ate all that treacle tart."

"I still love treacle tart," Harry protested. Hermione rolled her eyes. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck. "See you later then…love?"

Hermione punched his chest. He laughed and rubbed where she hit him as she gathered her books and began to stalk off. "Oh come on!"

"You're a prat!" she shot back over her shoulder. She was smiling.

"That's not a no!"

She didn't look back. Harry smiled as he watched her skirt swish with the force of her stride. Merlin's beard, he loved that girl.

:::

Harry was down by Black Lake. He had a free period whilst everyone else was occupied with their classes on Thursdays just before lunch. He often donned his winter cloak and headed out for a long, chilly walk along the frozen bank of the lake. It was quiet. Peaceful.

Since losing the horcrux, Harry hadn't had nearly as much of a tendency to brood. He missed the long moments of peace though, the introspection. Meditation in Dumbledore's lessons did not provide that inner peace for him - not in the least. As the lessons continued, Harry found himself becoming just as worked up and annoyed as he had been when first trying to tap into his core.

Hermione was still researching the book she'd found in French. She'd told him yesterday that the translation was difficult. Apparently the author had used multiple terms for what Harry and Hermione assumed meant the same thing - an inclination. The witch had begged off answering any of Harry's questions, claiming she wouldn't be able to help until she worked out the finer aspects. She didn't want to give him false information to work off of, especially considering how unstable Elemental Magic could be.

Harry stared out across the frozen lake and let out a deep breath. The air from his lungs puffed up and hung before his eyes before dissipating like dragon smoke. Voices echoed in the distance. Harry's eyes scanned the horizon and he saw a few figures in black cloaks dotting the bank of the lake by the Forbidden Forest to the left. He frowned as the voices grew to what seemed to be shouts. Two figures collided and one was suddenly blast back across the lake.

Harry tensed. His eyes widened as the lone black figure slowly rose unsteadily on the sheet of ice that coated Black Lake. It was early December, Harry thought, as his eyes flickered across the ice. He took a step forward. That meant that the ice wasn't very thick, hardly a sheen on it really. His breath quickened as the figure slipped slightly.

Harry could hear the cracking of the ice. He could feel it through his shoes. The sound jarred him and raced up his spine like electricity. His foot touched the edge of the lake and the ice crunched underneath. Perhaps he could use a _leviosa_? Harry shook his head. The person was too far. Another possible rescue was just entering his mind when the figure suddenly slipped through the ice.

Harry ran. He raced across the ice, his feet hardly even touching the ground as the air picked up around him. He felt light as a feather being hoisted into the air by a _leviosa_. His boots didn't even leave prints in the snow behind him. He reached the person and slid down, snow billowing out around him through he never properly touched it. His hand reached into the water and grabbed the arm barely sticking out. He hauled back with all his strength and a head broke free.

A teenager, no more than Harry's own age, gasped and choked as Harry held him just barely above the surface of the freezing water. Harry felt his magical core strung tight like a muscle as he used the air around him to keep him from touching the ice. He knew if he let it go for just a second, they would both fall into the water. It'd been chance Harry had even gotten there in time. The current of the water pulled at Dirk and the only thing from keeping him from disappearing beneath the ice and water was Harry's grip on his arm.

"Dirk! Fuck me. Dirk!" Harry looked out to the forest's edge where two students were shouting frantically. The larger group of students Harry had spotted before had shrunk half in size and he figured the perpetrators had fled the scene. One of the sixth years, Harry recognized him as Hufflepuff moved to come help.

"No!" Harry shouted. "Go get a professor! Now! Don't come onto the ice." The Hufflepuff ran off, leaving the other friend behind by the tree line. Harry winced, the pain of both keeping Dirk above the water and himself floating an inch above the ice strained him past what he knew he was capable of doing. Harry turned to Dirk, a blonde and blue eyed Hufflepuff he hadn't had much interaction with in the past month and a half he'd been at Hogwarts. "I got you Dirk, alright? Just stay calm."

"It's fuckin' freezin' mate." Dirk's teeth were chattering, his skin pale.

Harry huffed out a laugh. "You're telling me." A shadow passed in the water. Harry's brows drew together. The dark shadow paused near Dirk's feet. Harry's eyes widened. "Shit-"

They were both pulled into the water.

Davey Gudgeon, a sixth year Ravenclaw, stood at the edge of the forest. His breath left him. Gone. They were gone. His hands rose into his strawberry blonde curls and he tugged at them frantically. His heart raced. He was half convinced to just run out onto the ice - no matter how stupid he knew the idea to be - when the earth shuddered. Davey stumbled and held onto the tree to his left.

The water sloshed over the break in the ice. Hundreds of birds called as they took flight into the cloudy sky above. Silence. Davey held his breath.

A wave of water broke through the hole in the ice and crashed against the snow-covered surface of the lake. Two bodies spilled out with it and were dragged along with the massive rush of water to the edge of the forest.

Davey's eyes widened as Harry Potter and Dirk Cresswell slid to a stop on the frozen earth before him. "Fuck me," Davey whispered. Harry's head fell back against the ground and he let out a deep breath. An understatement, he thought. Beside him, Dirk coughed up water while his entire body shivered.

Harry groaned and sat up. He pulled Dirk up beside him and rubbed his hand in strong circles along the Hufflepuff's back. "We need to get you to the Hospital Wing." Dirk nodded and shivered. He let out a breath. His burning lungs seemed to soothe instantly at Harry's calm tone and presence.

Davey pulled out his wand and cast warming spells on all of them before helping Harry pull Dirk up. The three slowly began the trek around the lake and back towards Hogwarts. "Are you good there, mate?" Davey asked Harry, looking over Dirk's shorter figure to him. Harry nodded. "You were in the water too." Harry frowned, his face serious. He didn't say anything, but he seemed relatively unaffected by his dip into Black Lake, unlike Dirk.

"Who did this?" Harry asked quietly.

Davey noted the change in topic but didn't call him out on it. "Snape," he growled lowly.

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course it was Snape. "Mulciber and Rosier too?"

Davey nodded. "And Avery." That didn't surprise Harry. Regulus was right, Avery was a twat.

They broke through the tree line and didn't make it much further than the large stone that sat by the edge of Black Lake when Professor McGonagall and the other Hufflepuff Harry didn't know came racing up to them.

"Mr. Cresswell! And Mr. Potter?" She came to a stop before them, frantic and out of breath. "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, ma'am. There was a bit of an accident and Cresswell fell through the ice."

Davey nodded, his brown eyes wide. "Potter ran out across the ice and saved Dirk, it was incredible!" Harry winced. "He managed to grab Dirk before the ice broke on them."

Dirk shook his head. "No, the ice was fine," he insisted as his body shook. "Something grabbed my foot. They pulled us under."

Professor McGonagall looked alarmed. "Mr. Cresswell, I understand you've been through a trauma but it's winter and-"

"And mermaids don't hibernate," Harry cut in. "They tried to drag us down to the old ruins at the bottom of the lake, where they live." McGonagall's eyes widened. "We should get Cresswell to the Hospital Wing, ma'am." Still stunned, McGonagall simply nodded quickly. She cast another warming charm on all three boys, heavier than Davey's spell, and quickly led them all back into the castle.

Dirk glanced at Harry. The Hufflepulff's lips were blue. He nodded and smiled weakly. "You can call me Dirk, you know. You did just save my life, after all."

Harry huffed and grinned. He shook his head. "I just did what anyone would have done… Dirk."

Dirk glanced sidelong at his best friend, Davey. They exchanged a look. Davey stretched over Dirk's head. "You sure 'bout that?" Harry glanced at him. "I mean, you bloody well controlled water. That's what you did, right? Like in the battle against You-Know-Who." Harry remained silent. Yes, yes he had. He didn't know who he was dreading telling more: Dumbledore or Hermione. "How'd you even end up in Slytherin?"

Harry smirked. The expression was answer enough.

They reached the Hospital Wing not long later and Madam Pomfrey pushed them all into beds. Potions were poured down their throats and soups with hot chocolates laid out on breakfast trays to warm them up. The second Hufflepuff, a Franky Brooks Harry learned, was excused but not before hearing Harry's recount of the incident to Professor McGonagall. The sixth year Hufflepuff had rushed out of the Wing with his eyes wide in awe.

Everyone in Hufflepuff had heard the story before nightfall.

"How'd you know about the mermaid thing?" Dirk asked once he'd warmed up enough to stop shivering. He couldn't understand how Harry remained so unaffected.

Harry looked over from where he'd been staring into the middle distance, his mind elsewhere. "Oh," he responded absently, "I've been down there before."

Davey snorted out an amused laugh from the other side in his own bed. He hadn't been in the lake but by the time they'd gotten back to the castle he'd been sopping wet from helping Dirk and Madam Pomfrey wanted to cover all her bases. "Do you often go for swims in Black Lake?"

Harry laughed. "Nah, it was… extenuating circumstances. I was participating in this sort of… tournament."

Dirk's eyes widened. He leaned forward eagerly. "You mean the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Harry winced and nodded. Davey whistled lowly. "Christ, mate."

"Is there anything you haven't done?" Dirk asked as he shook his head in wonder.

Harry nodded and shrugged. "Gotten an O in all my classes?" Both boys laughed and agreed. Such feats were left for better students than themselves, such as the witch that suddenly burst through the doors into the Hospital Wing.

"Harry James Potter!"

"Shite," Harry cursed under his breath. He was a dead man.

:::

Hermione leaned close to Harry, her face serious. "Water?"

"Yeah," he confirmed with a wince. He looked around the slowly filling Great Hall. Lunch was going to begin soon. Harry and Hermione had spent their spare together discussing Elemental magic.

She shook her head, stunned. "What exactly…?"

He shrugged. "I don't know I just… it was a lot like the Air Element. It all just sort of happened."

"As easily as the Air Element?" He nodded. "But which one are you better at?" He shrugged and Hermione groaned. Why was everything always so difficult with Harry Potter?

"Does it matter?"

"The book I've been translating," she explained, "describes a sort of primary Element? One that should be far stronger than the others. You should be able to wield it effortlessly, the way Grogsby described the Earth Element in his book."

Harry shrugged. "Both Air and Water come naturally to me."

Hermione sighed heavily. "Of course they do."

"Harry!" Both turned to find Dirk and a group of smiling Hufflepuffs heading towards them. "Hey mate, how are you?" Dirk clapped Harry's hand in what Hermione could only explain to be some sort of guy greeting, one that clearly had Harry slightly confused.

"Uhm, good, thanks. You?"

"Bloody great. Hey, we're having a party in Hufflepuff tonight."

"To celebrate Dirk's life!" shouted a Hufflepuff behind him excitedly. The others cheered.

Dirk waved his hands, a broad smile on his face as he gestured for them to settle. "Alright, alright." He nodded at Harry. "You in?"

Harry raised his eyebrows as he smiled in amusement at the loud and boisterous Hufflepuffs. "Will there be butterbeer?"

A Hufflepuff snorted. "For you, mate? There'll be more butterbeer than you know what to do with."

Harry nodded. "Well, guess I'll be there." There was a loud cheer in response before the Hufflepuffs, almost all of which Harry didn't know, bid him farewell and headed off to their house table.

When Harry turned back to Hermione, she was smiling at him in exasperated amusement. "What?"

"Everyone just loves you."

Harry grinned. "Well, I am adorable."

She couldn't argue with that.

:::

Harry smiled and nodded at Dirk as he passed him on his way down to Hogsmeade. Dirk and the group of Hufflepuffs he was with smiled and waved excitedly. Hermione had to bite her lip to control her laughter. She turned her bright, amused eyes on Harry. "First you're an honorary Gryffindor and now a Hufflepuff?"

Harry smiled and shrugged. "I did save the bloke's life."

She narrowed her eyes and her nose wrinkled. "Yes, I remember." She was still a little steamed about his heroic escapade two days prior. He hadn't been hurt and technically he'd saved Dirk's life, but she still couldn't help but be annoyed as his 'saving people thing' persisted even as a Slytherin. "How was the party?"

The Friday night Hufflepuff bash had introduced Harry as the guest of honour. There had been food, butterbeer, and dancing until the wee hours of the morning. Harry had bags under his eyes and the only reason he wasn't still tipsy was because Sirius shoved a Sober Up potion down his throat before shoving him in the shower. "I gotta say, the Hufflepuff's really know how to party." He raised his eyebrows as he looked at her. "I don't think the Gryffindor's would be able to keep up." He snorted and said, "Certainly not the Slytherins."

Hermione laughed. "I've heard the Slytherins can hold their firewhiskey quite well, though."

Harry looked intrigued. "Oh? You have, have you? I think I need to have a talk with Regulus and what he tells you about our house. Letting all the good secrets out, he is." She smiled and nudged him with her shoulder.

They entered Hogsmeade and Hermione couldn't help but notice all the smiles and nods Harry seemed to receive. He'd been there for less than two months and he had somehow become the most popular boy amongst the four houses. Whereas his powerful battle with Voldemort had seemed to scare most students off, within only days they'd grown used to him. Harry's hero moment with Dirk had seemed to solidify some sort of positive opinion in their minds and suddenly he was everyone's favourite. She smiled at him. He hardly seemed to notice just how easily he won others over to his side.

"The other's are meeting us in the Leaky at noon," Hermione told Harry as they wandered towards the bookstore.

"Right, now, how long am I required to follow you around in the bookstore for?" Hermione snorted in amusement. "Well, I don't know how I'll sneak away to get your Christmas present if you're by my side the entire time."

Hermione leaned in and smiled affectionately. "I know you've already gotten me my present."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "No you don't." She nodded. "That's not fair, do you know what it is?" Her smile turned coy as she slipped away into the stacks of books. Harry smirked and walked aimlessly around the shop. He knew Hermione thought he'd gotten her chocolate and sugar quills yet again. He'd made sure that his dad dropped a perfectly placed hint or two so Hermione would guess it. In actuality, he'd gotten her a necklace. A beautiful red ruby on the end of a thin gold chain. It was simple and stunning. He knew she'd love it.

Harry paused by the window and his eyes caught on a group of figures just down the alleyway. He wiped his glove against the window so he could see better. His eyes widened. It was Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. He was standing with who looked to be Mulciber, Rosier, and a few other Slytherins. They were whispering to each other, being very careful to make sure they weren't caught.

Harry took in a slow, deep breath. Recruitment. Riddle was starting to recruit Death Eater's within the school, he guessed. He didn't know why Malfoy would bother with Mulciber otherwise. Harry's jaw clenched. He stepped back from the window before he was seen. Harry knew that eventually, Riddle would go looking for more people to join his ranks, the fact did not surprise him. What was truly worrying was Riddle's lack of action towards Harry.

Nearly two months had passed. Surely Riddle had heard about Harry's battle with Voldemort? It hadn't appeared in the papers or anywhere else, but Harry figured that had more to do with Dumbledore than anything else. Still, Dumbledore could not stop the students from mailing their families and Harry knew nearly everyone would have told someone about the battle.

If Riddle hadn't attacked him yet, then he was planning something. The thought was discomforting.

Hermione kissed him.

Harry's eyes widened and he smiled before chastely kissing her again. She pulled back and smiled. "And what was that for?" he asked her, not at all upset.

"You looked like you needed something to smile about."

Harry cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again. "Well, that's why I've got you, love." She wrinkled her nose at the nickname he insisted upon now. "Did you find a book?"

She smiled brightly. "I found several, actually." Harry laughed. Of course she had.

* * *

Some more on Elemental Magic for you all. We'll slowly learn more as Harry does. Hope you all liked this chapter! Keep your eyes out for the next chapter, because I personally think it's the best one of Part One.

Thanks for reading! xx


	5. V

.v.

Hermione paced back and forth in the empty classroom. Her curls were wild about her head in uncontrollable corkscrews. She ran her hands through them frantically.

"They can't do this!" Sirius continued to thunder. He'd been yelling for the past fifteen minutes straight. Hermione had already given up on that and had moved on to frantic pacing. "It's not fair! We had plans! We don't have time now!"

"Did we even have enough time before?" Hermione questioned darkly. "I mean really, we had a timeline but hardly any progress had been made."

"That doesn't matter!" Sirius objected illogically. "What matters is that they're deliberately screwing us and they know it!"

"I think that was sort of the point."

"Will you two please," Regulus cut in, "shut up." Both Blacks turned to glare at him. "You're pacing and hollering isn't helping. So just sit down, will you?" He scowled at them from his seat at the unused desk piled high with scrolls and law books. On top of the tower of paperwork and legal jargon sat a pristine letter sent directly from the Ministry of Magic. The custody battle court date had been moved up. Before it had sat respectably a month after graduation, now it was only a day before Christmas hols.

Hermione sighed and plopped down in a chair across from Regulus. Sirius scowled and did the same. The witch rubbed her eyebrow as she tried to wrap her head around their situation. "Dumbledore will give us leave, no doubt. He wouldn't keep us from a legal appointment like this." Regulus nodded in agreement.

"What's the bloody point?" Sirius scowled. "We haven't got a case. Who are we trying to kid here?"

"So what? You're just giving up?" Hermione tried to keep her tears at bay.

"I'm just trying to be realistic here."

"Yes, well, congratulations. Be realistic all you like but this is my life we're talking about and I'd like us to not only be realistic but actually _try_." She whipped her head around to Regulus. "What's our best shot at keeping me out of their reach?"

Regulus made a pained face. He looked around at the books scattered before him. "You could deny being a Black? It won't hold them off forever but it might buy us a few weeks, a month at the most."

"Might?"

"They'll anticipate it," Sirius grumbled from his slouched position in his chair, arms crossed. "Which means they'll have a goblin on hand to perform a blood test to ensure you're a Black then and there. Probably before the proceedings even start." He ran a hand over his face. "It won't work. It won't even stall them."

Hermione refused to give up. She turned back to Regulus. "What else?"

Regulus leaned forward. "Hermione."

"_What else?_"

"I'll take care of you," he whispered. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Hermione's hand covered her mouth. She refused to cry. There was nothing Regulus could do for her. He wasn't Head of House. She shook her head. "I don't want to go with them."

Sirius pulled her into his arms. He kissed her head. "I know," he whispered, "I know."

:::

The Christmas party was long and dull. Hermione stood, champagne flute in hand, at the outskirts of the massive ballroom in Malfoy Manor.

After winning the custody battle in record time, Walburga and Orion Black had wasted no time in teaching Hermione her proper _station_. She was, essentially, a pretty picture that would be presented at parties in order to catch the eye of a befitting husband. It was quite ludicrous, really. Hermione rolled her eyes and refused to smile when asked. She was quite positive she was Walburga's version of a walking nightmare, but that didn't stop her from being sort of perfect.

Although Hermione did not simper and smile, she was still stunningly beautiful. And really, that was all that was necessary in a pureblood. That and obedience, but if obedience failed at least she would be pretty during the cruciatus curse. Hermione sighed heavily at her dark thoughts. She needed to stop thinking like this.

It had only been a few days with the Blacks. They hadn't been horrible. Their ways were completely outdated and Hermione was horrified at their expectations of her marrying pretty much the highest bidder, but still. Walburga, although unstable, had clearly yearned for a daughter. Orion, although distant, enjoyed having someone in the house that cared for books as much as he did. It had only been a few days, but Hermione figured if she stayed away from the topic of marriage, this could actually work. At least until she graduated, then she'd be gone faster than she can say: hippogriff.

Mulciber started heading her way. Hermione slipped her glass onto the tray of a passing waiter before quickly fleeing through the crowd. She'd already had to endure an excruciatingly long twenty minutes of him staring at her chest, she'd rather not do it a second time.

Walburga had dressed Hermione in a stunning dress. With an emerald green, off the shoulder lace bodice that flowed out into a long silk skirt, Hermione looked gorgeous. A slit up the skirt revealed her long legs and high silver heels. The heels matched the heavy earrings and the massive, shining necklace that glittered across her collarbone and dipped into her cleavage. She wished she had a photo to send to Harry. She was sure his eyes would nearly fall out at the sight of her.

Hermione slipped through the grand double doors and out into the hallway. She peeked over her shoulder and though she didn't think Mulciber was following, she kept going just in case. Malfoy Manor was huge and beautiful. The paintings that adorned the walls were ancient and nearly all she knew were priceless. She tried not to think about the fact that this could have been her home in an alternate reality - if she had married _Draco_. The thought made her shudder.

Hermione's heels clicked as she wandered through the empty halls of the Manor. The music from the ballroom echoed softly behind her. She paused. She'd reached a set of doors that were cracked open. Hermione curiously peeked her head inside. She gasped.

It was the library.

Hermione entered the massive room without a second thought. The walls were three floors high. Balconies with sitting areas and even more books sat high up in the wings of the room. Long, light blue drapes hung from the floor to ceiling windows at the back. A large fireplace crackled invitingly. Hermione closed her eyes and slowly breathed it in.

"Breathtaking."

Hermione jumped. She turned to find a tall, dark haired wizard leaning casually against the end of a bookshelf. He was older, somewhere in his mid to late thirties. He had silky black curls and dark brown eyes. Hermione nearly stepped back, aware she'd been caught somewhere she shouldn't be, but technically so had he.

"The library," he added when she didn't say anything, "it's beautiful." His eyes didn't leave her when he said this.

Hermione didn't miss the compliment. She smiled and inclined her head. "I should have guessed the Malfoy's would have such a lovely collection." Hermione turned to the nearest shelf and ran her fingers lightly along the spines of the ancient books there. "I could spend centuries in here."

"It would be a lovely way to spend a few centuries," he agreed. She glanced over her shoulder at him, still leaning his own shoulder against the bookshelf with his hands behind his back. He really was quite pretty. A dark brow raised. "Also a good way to hide away from a perfectly nice Christmas party."

Hermione raised her own brow challengingly. "Is that a scolding, sir?"

He smiled charmingly. "Hardly. I am, after all, hiding away from the same party. Miss. Black, isn't it?" She nodded once and raised her eyebrows expectantly. He did not give his name. A Nott, perhaps, she guessed. Her mind ran through the list of dark haired wizards that were friends with the Malfoys in her time. "Anyone in particular you're hiding from?"

Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes. "Try any man between the ages of fourteen and thirty?" The man smirked as well and laughed lowly. She shook her head. "I swear, if I have to deal with one more boy staring down my dress there will be hexes thrown." His laughter grew louder at that. Hermione smiled. There was something about this unknown wizard. He almost reminded her of Harry.

"Well, we can't have that." His smile was incredibly charming. He waved his arm out to the library. "Feel free to join me in my hiding."

"Misery loves company?" she quipped.

He nodded and smiled. "And I am often miserable when forced to attend silly functions such as these." His lip curled as he turned his head to look at the fire. His dark eyes reflected the flames of the fire and Hermione repressed the urge to shudder.

Hermione shrugged a shoulder as her head inclined. "It's not so much the party for me as it is the people at the party."

His smirk returned as he continued to stare into the fire. "I'd heard rumours that these people weren't your usual…sort." He turned and raised an eyebrow. "Not a fan of pureblood culture?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No. I actually meant the general level of intelligence of the guests. I'm quite positive that their collective IQ is still lower than mine." She paused and nodded her head once as she amended her statement. "With the exception of Regulus, of course."

The man's head fell back as he let out a full bellied laugh. Hermione smiled. He mock frowned at her, his smile still coming through beneath. "Oh you poor thing, however will you go, being forced to dance with the Neanderthals?"

Hermione huffed out a laugh. "Neanderthal is a bit too much credit, I think. At least a Neanderthal would know the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane."

He did not look impressed. "They're the same thing."

"Are they?" she challenged.

He smiled charmingly. The man stepped away from the bookshelf and drew himself up to his full height. He walked towards her, stopping a respectable distance away. "Dance with me." His eyes were intent on her in a way that she couldn't help but associate with Harry.

Hermione tried not to smile. "There's no music. And you don't know the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane."

He raised an eyebrow. His wand was drawn and he pointed it to the library doors. The doors flew open and a small flick later the music from the ballroom began to drift into the room. It was soft and beautiful. The man waved his wand again and the furniture rearranged itself so there was room enough for them to waltz. Hermione had to admit, she was impressed.

He held out his hand to her. "Now there's music. And the difference, my dear, lies not in the plant since they are both derived from aconite, but when they are picked. Monkshood is picked during the day and wolfsbane at night." He raised an eyebrow.

Hermione studied him. He'd been nothing but courteous, but Hermione was well aware of the fact he'd yet to say his name. Everyone knew Hermione's aversion to pureblood culture - she wasn't the daughter of Sirius Black for nothing - so perhaps he simply didn't want her to judge him for his name? Hermione knew she was no poor judge of character. She wasn't Harry, but she did alright. The thought of Harry solidified her answer for her.

Hermione gently placed her hand in the stranger's. He smiled.

He drew Hermione into his arms and slowly spun them around the room. He was a wonderful dancer. He moved gracefully and Hermione felt like a princess as her skirt swished and twirled around them.

"I've heard your grades are top of the school," he commented as he turned them once more.

Hermione grinned. "You've heard correct."

"That's very impressive."

"I like to think so." She looked up at him. "More than I've heard about you. Are you going to tell me your name now?"

He raised an eyebrow as he looked over her head. He seemed unsurprised at her calling him out on his evasiveness. She was a Gryffindor, after all. "'_What's in a name? That which we call a rose would smell as sweet by any other name_.'"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's supposed to be a joke on the smell of the Rose Theatre," she commented dryly.

He looked unimpressed. "Or it's Juliet's way of looking past Romeo's name and loving him for who he is." By the tone of his voice, Hermione knew he didn't believe it.

The witch looked up at him for a moment, staring at him seriously. "I knew it," she whispered. His eyes met her. "You're a Goyle aren't you?"

He laughed charmingly as he twirled her out and held her at arm's length, only their tightly clasped hands keeping them together. "We both know that's not true," he responded with suave confidence. He twirled her back into his arms so that her back pressed against his front. "I'm far too handsome to be a Goyle."

Hermione laughed. "Oh the modesty." She turned her head towards him but her position stopped her from seeing his face fully. "Who _are_ you?"

He smirked. His free hand pushed her curls to the side as he whispered, "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet." His lips brushed her ear and Hermione's smile slowly fell away. Her relaxed comfort with the man disappeared in a second. His face pressed close to the side of her head. She swallowed. "Especially since the rumours claim you _spat in my face_." Hermione's entire body tensed. She felt him smile against the skin of her neck.

Hermione tried to break free from his grip but Riddle only tightened his hold. His hand gripped hers tightly and he pressed her flat against his chest with the arm wrapped around her. Into her ear, he hissed, "The song hasn't finished yet, Miss. Black." Hermione forced herself not to shake. He slowly swayed them back and forth. "I can't tell you how pleased I am to have you join us, my dear." His free hand came up and touched her curls gently. Hermione flinched and he smiled again. "I was more than happy to help Walburga and Orion with the court case. Anything to have such a stunning witch with us."

Hermione's heart raced. Of course. Of course Riddle had helped them. That's how the court date had been pushed forward. It was an alarming realization. Voldemort had not had that sort of political power in her own world during the 70's. Clearly, this dark lord had been focused on things far different from her own.

She shook her head. "I'll be gone the second I graduate." It wasn't a revelation. Orion and Walburga knew those were her plans.

Riddle's fingers trailed along her arm and over the soft skin of her exposed shoulders. "Mmm, yes, I thought as much." His finger slid across her collarbone. Hermione had begun to tremble. "I guess we'll just have to find you a suitable husband before then, won't we?" His nail suddenly cut the skin at her collarbone and she gasped. "Not one of those silly Neanderthals."

The song ended.

Hermione ripped herself from his arms. She turned around, wand raised. No one was there. Hermione blinked rapidly. Her heart raced. Where had he gone? She turned.

Blood red eyes met her gaze and she screamed. Riddle grabbed her face. His other hand wrapped tightly around her wrist and he forced her to drop her wand. He pressed his face close, his blood red eyes glowed terrifyingly in the light from the fireplace.

"Give Mr. Potter my regards, won't you?"

And then he was gone.

Hermione collapsed. Her tears fell suddenly. Her heart was racing so hard inside her chest it hurt. She frantically grabbed for her wand and held it close.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Regulus raced across the library and dropped to his knees in front of the crying witch. She threw her arms around him and cried into his chest. "Hermione what happened? Who did this? Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "J - just take me home. Please. Please… just take me home."

:::

They didn't talk about whatever had happened at the Christmas party. Hermione refused to and Regulus didn't want to push if she wasn't willing to explain. He made sure, at the very least, that no one had hurt her or done anything _unthinkable_. She'd assured him she was fine. Nothing had happened.

Neither sent a letter to Sirius about it.

Hermione decided she should wait until she saw Harry next before she dropped the bombshell of her having met Tom Riddle on him. It didn't seem right to send it over a letter. It felt cowardly. It was something she needed to talk to him about in person.

Walburga and Orion had been furious at Regulus and Hermione's abrupt departure from the party but Hermione had resolutely ignored them. She knew Regulus had probably calmed their anger with some well placed lies. She didn't care.

Hermione sat in her bed, pillows cushioning her as she hugged her knees to her chest. Riddle's red stare flashed behind her eyelids every time she closed her eyes. Her gaze drifted to the door of her room. She almost expected him to burst in at any second. It was silly, she thought. She also knew it was possible, highly plausible even. Riddle knew Walburga and Orion. He had helped them gain custody of her. He'd probably been the one to plant the idea in their heads.

As long as Hermione was in their custody she was well within Riddle's reach. There was nothing she could do about it.

The door opened and Regulus snuck in. He closed it behind him quietly before tiptoeing over to the big, comfy bed. "Hey," he whispered as he sat beside her. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I have a surprise for you." Hermione pulled back and raised an eyebrow. Regulus looked around, as if he half expected his mother to pop out of the closet. From his pocket he pulled a box that should not have fit inside. Hermione raised her eyebrows at the extension charm but decided not to comment. "It came in the mail today."

Hermione took the parcel and unwrapped the string and plain brown paper from it. It was a bright red present with a gold bow on top. She tried not to smile. There was no note but it didn't need to be labeled for her to know it was from Harry. Carefully, so as to not rip the paper, she unwrapped the present. It was a beautiful wood box with fine engravings of vines. Hermione's finger touched one of the carvings, reminded instantly of the vines on her wand. When she lifted the lid off, she found the inside to be filled with chocolates and sugar quills. She smiled.

"Of course."

Regulus raised his eyebrows. "I hope you like sweets."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. Harry knew she wasn't a big fan. But he'd been getting her sweets since first year and it had sort of just become a tradition for them. "I do when they're from Harry," she responded.

Regulus' eyes flickered to the witch beside him. It was hard to miss the connection between Harry and Hermione. He was astounded his brother or James had yet to pick up on it. Hermione was never as happy as when Harry was around.

Hermione gasped softly. From the centre of the box she had found a glittering gold chain. She gently picked it up and held it high. At its base was a beautiful red ruby. "It's stunning," she whispered. "Oh, Harry."

Regulus wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and hugged her close as she smiled. She admired her lovely new necklace. "I've got another surprise for you."

"Oh?" She couldn't tear her eyes from the red ruby. It was a soft red. Warm. The complete opposite of the blood and hatred she'd seen in Riddle's eyes. Hermione would imagine this ruby instead of Riddle's eyes when she slept that night.

"I've obtained permission from my parents to escort you to Godric's Hollow for the New Years Celebration."

Hermione shot up straight. She turned wide, stunned eyes on her uncle. "Really?"

Regulus smiled and nodded. "It's a massive event. Lots of people, drinks, food, music, fireworks. The Potters will be there of course."

Hermione bounced on the bed excitedly. She grabbed the front of Regulus' robes. "That's amazing! Oh!" She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You're the best uncle ever."

Regulus made a face. "You know how I feel about you calling me _uncle_."

Hermione chuckled and smiled. "Of course I do… uncle."

:::

Hermione shrieked as Sirius shot off at breakneck speed. She tightened her arms around his neck and squealed as he slid over a patch of ice. She never should have told him how she'd never had a piggyback ride before. Sirius managed not to fall on the ice and kept going, never slowing for a second.

"Sirius! Sirius you're going to kill her!" Lily hollered as she raced after them. James, Remus, and Regulus were falling over each other as they laughed.

Sirius barked out a laugh as he dashed between the witches and wizards in the middle of Godric's Hollow's town square. Hermione shook as she giggled uncontrollably into his neck. Merlin, she'd missed him over the break. They came back around the square to where the group was waiting.

Sirius looked like he was going to go for another lap when Lily called out, "Harry will kill you if you hurt her!" Sirius slid across a thin sheet of ice. He came to a stop right before the fiery redhead and grinned charmingly.

"Hurt her? Who? Me? 'course not, Lils." He gave her a look of admonishment. "You should know me better than that, love."

Lily glared at him. She turned around, hands on her hips and glared at James. "Why're you friends with him?"

Sirius snorted. "Why're you _dating_ him?"

Lily turned back to Sirius and raised an eyebrow. "I suspect a love potion."

He nodded at that. "It's a good guess, we'd considered it a few times." Hermione snorted out a laugh. Sirius grinned at her over his shoulder before helping her off his back. "Where is Harry?"

"I went to get hot chocolate with Pete," Harry claimed. Hermione turned and smiled at him. She took one of the hot chocolates in his hand. Peter was levitating the rest and passed them out. "And no, I didn't miss the fantastic race of the Ancient and Noble House of Black." He grinned and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

Hermione scrunched up her nose at him. "You're just jealous because your family isn't ancient and noble."

Harry snorted. "Oh yeah, I'm heartbroken." She stuck her tongue out at him. He narrowed his eyes at her, a familiar smirk crossed his face and Hermione blushed behind the rim of her cup of hot chocolate. Harry turned serious and he stepped closer. "It's been okay, though?" She nodded. His eyes searched hers. He knew she wasn't telling him something.

Hermione touched his cloak and nodded. "We'll talk later," she whispered seriously. Harry nodded. Neither noticed Remus' ears perk up as he looked across the group of chatting friends to them. He'd heard Hermione's words and though he usually gave them and their secret relationship the privacy they obviously wanted, Hermione's tone had been different. There was something else going on.

Someone screamed.

Heads turned and the movement in the crowd stalled. High in the sky above everyone's heads floated the green, sinister image of the Dark Mark. The square erupted into chaos.

People screamed and cried out in alarm. Children were picked up and hidden away into homes. Door and windows slammed shit.

"Hermione!" Harry grabbed her hand as someone shoved her further away in the confusion to escape. He moved to pull her closer but a swarm of people invaded. The Marauders were separated by frantic people and black cloaks. Harry saw only a glimpse of Hermione's face before she disappeared behind the crowd. "Hermione!"

Harry spun around, fully expecting to find more of the swelling crowd. His breath left him. The square was empty. He glanced over his shoulder but the multitude of black cloaks - Death Eaters cloaks, he belatedly realized - had all but disappeared, taking his friends and family with them. A few Death Eaters remained, standing like statues before each exit. Harry could see faces poking out of windows and around the corners of buildings in terrified curiosity.

Someone was behind him.

Harry spun around quickly but found no one. His eyes scanned the town square. He could feel his magic pumping through his veins. The hairs along his arms and neck were raised. Riddle was there. Harry could feel him, his magic - just out of reach.

"Mr. Potter," Harry turned to his right. A version of Riddle, similar to the diary horcrux he'd fought in second year, stood tall at the other end of the square. He was older than his diary self had been. But, Harry noted, not nearly as old as a man born in the 20's ought to look. Considering Riddle's obsession with immortality, a vanity for youth shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did.

"How good to finally meet you… in this world." The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow, a confident smirk stretching across his lips. His eyes were a feral blood red. He stood tall, his hands clasped loosely behind his back.

Harry's entire body was tense but he tried not to show it. "I wish I could say the same, Riddle."

Riddle's smirk did not falter. His eyes rapidly flickered across Harry, taking him in for the first time. "So here he is. The wizard my other self was so worried about he left you in an alternate reality. Just a _boy_."

Harry tightened his hands into fists. He knew Riddle. New reality or not, he knew him. The Dark Lord was winding up to something, whatever that something was.

"The _boy_ who survived the Killing Curse." Riddle's tone had turned scathing. "Tell me, Mr. Potter, do you think you can do it again?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You'd have to hit me with it to figure that one out and the only time the other you managed it was when I let him."

Riddle sneered. "We shall see about that." He nodded his head at a Death Eater and Hermione appeared. She was being held at wand point, a hand knotted in her hair and pulled her head back so her neck was exposed.

"Hermione!" Harry dashed towards her but was quickly stalled by a wall of fire. He jumped back and raised a hand against the wave of heat that crashed down on him. The wall of fire fell away but Harry stayed where he was, having clearly received the message to stay back.

"Isn't Miss. Black lovely?" Riddle asked calmly. The look he sent Harry's way could only be described as conniving. "I much prefer the dress she wore at Christmas, though. Who doesn't love a beautiful witch in such fine silks and lace… especially when she's in your arms." Riddle paused and his head cocked to the side a bit. "Does she always smell a bit like tulips?"

Harry's jaw clenched. His brow furrowed only slightly but it was enough. "Oh, did she not tell you," Riddle went on, voice casual, "about our meeting?" Riddle's hands went into the pockets of his trousers as his smirk returned. "Alone in the library together. Fire roaring. So intimate. She's quite the… _dancer_."

Harry let out a rough breath through his nostrils. He refused to look in Hermione's direction.

"We're all so glad to have the lovely Miss. Black with us. Don't worry Mr. Potter, I'll take good care of your witch once you're dead."

Harry drew his shoulders back. "Is that it then? You plan to kill me by talking me to death?"

Riddle's smirk was the only response he received. A swirl of fire shot towards Harry and the young wizard dove out of the way. He rolled and came into a crouch but another shot of fire was already headed his way.

Harry's fingers pressed into the cobble stone ground and the earth moved in response. A wall of rock shifted into place before him. Harry crouched behind it as the wave of fire hit. Stones and dirt flew off the wall with the force of the flames.

The wall shifted downwards back into the ground with a loud _schlick_ sound. Harry's eyes widened. He looked up at Riddle, gobsmacked. Riddle could control the Earth Element?

The Dark Lord smirked. Yes, he could.

"Looks like other me was holding back." Harry slowly rose to his feet, breathing heavily. "You won't find me as kind, Mr. Potter." Harry inwardly cursed. He was so utterly screwed.

Harry licked his lips nervously. Then, before he could second guess himself, his hand shot out and a blast of wind arched across the square. Riddle raised his own hand and another current of wind crashed against Harry's. The two currents swirled together and in a matter of seconds a small tornado had formed.

The wind whipped across the square. Snow flew around, picked up from the ground and slanted rooftops. The shutters on the homes and stores banged against the walls. Harry felt himself nearly lift off into the strong pull of the Air Element's magic. He pushed his feet down and drew on the magic in the earth of Godric's Hollow for stability.

He squinted his eyes against the whipping wind of the mini tornado and searched for Riddle on the other side of the square. He was gone. Harry cursed.

A blast of fire arched through the air from his right. Harry jumped forward, landing closer to the tornado. He dashed around it. He felt the current trying to pull him in and only just scraped past. He ducked as a wooden shudder flew through the wind over his head.

Someone was behind him. Harry spun around with his hand out in defence but Riddle was still nowhere to be found. He frowned. Had Riddle disillusioned himself?

The ground shuddered. Harry stumbled. His arms went out to balance himself. He tried to focus on the earth the way he had in his last battle. There were no lines of gold veins. Harry didn't know how he'd even managed to see whatever he'd seen last time. Dumbledore's lessons had not helped.

Harry was still running off instinct. He had no control. He had zero practice. He was a sitting duck.

The earth continued to shudder and shake. Harry could feel it about to shoot upwards. He had to jump but to do so meant losing his stability and he'd be swept into the tornado.

The ground shot upwards.

Harry jumped off before it turned into a sharp point. He was in the air for only a second before the current of the tornado threw him across the square like a missile. Harry slammed against a brick wall. He fell to the ground, pain shooting through his side and back. He groaned loudly, incapable of moving.

A spiral of fire shot towards him.

Harry raised his arms to cover his face. The snow moved around him at the same time in a protective cocoon. The fire hit the snow and steam hissed from above. Harry was immediately drenched with water. He hissed as the hot water fell over him. The cold air instantly seeped in and clung to his skin. Harry grit his teeth and rolled to his feet. He groaned. His side flared red hot with shooting pains and his vision went black. He stumbled.

Harry blinked and shook his head. The world spun. He closed his eyes, his panic steadily rising within him. He'd fought Voldemort many times, but the dark wizard had never truly tried to kill him. Not like this.

Eyes still closed, Harry felt magic shift around him. He tensed. His breath stilled. Riddle. He could _sense_ him. There was something dark and shadowy enshrouding the older wizard. Harry didn't know what the shadows were, but it gave away Riddle's presence.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He could see the shadowy figure of what he assumed was Riddle, large and terrifying with massive red eyes and long jagged claws. He was more monster than man no matter what his outward appearance might hide. Hot red flames lit up beneath the long, smokey black claws.

Eyes still closed, Harry sucked in a deep breath before slamming into the shadowy dark wizard. They both fell back. They rolled across packed dirt earth, each grappling for an advantage.

An elbow jammed into Harry's injured side. Harry was instantly winded. He gasped for air, the world faded in and out like an old black and white movie.

Riddle's cold, pale fingers harshly grasped Harry's face as he loomed over the teenager. "It's almost disappointing that you're about to die," he hissed out between clenched teeth. His smile was thin and terrifying. Riddle's knee dug into Harry's side and he nearly passed out. "I must admit, I'm impressed."

Riddle's eyes were red - blood red. There was something about the colour that was gnawing at Harry as she struggled to stay conscious.

"No wonder you ended up in Slytherin."

Harry punched Riddle in the face. The pain in his side was blinding. He used the moment to kick Riddle off and rolled away. Harry grit his teeth and pulled himself to his feet.

He blinked.

Where the hell was he?

All the buildings had disappeared. The cobblestone square was hard packed dirt and the trees spotted the landscape where there should have been buildings. Bells tolled and Harry turned to see the tall clocktower from the square looming over him in the grey sky.

_Grey_.

The realization hit Harry like a hippogriff. Everything was in black and white. He looked down at his technicolour hands. Well, not everything was in black and white. But everything else besides himself and Riddle's blood red eyes.

A blast of wind threw Harry off his feet. His back slammed against the brick of the block tower. He groaned. His head lolled back against the wall. The wind continued to rush him, blowing against his face as the current of air held him in place a foot above the ground.

Riddle stood. He rubbed his jaw where Harry had hit him, glaring at the young wizard as he did so. "You lack practice and control."

Harry's lip curled. He bloody well knew that, thanks. The young wizard focused his remaining magic on trying to find a weakness in the current of air that Riddle was using to hold him in place.

"I can see why my other self was so concerned. Given time and a proper teacher…" The wind stopped and Harry fell to the ground. He landed flat on his face. "I could teach you," Riddle offered in a magnanimous tone of voice. "Well?" The smirk on Riddle's face told him the older wizard wasn't being serious.

"No," Harry ground out anyway as he dragged himself back to his feet. The pain in Harry's side had grown massively worse and something told him it had to do with this weird black and white place.

"Why not? It's not as if anyone else will teach you." The Dark Lord's red eyes glowed eerily. They were the only colour that Harry could see. It was like he'd been dropped into the setting of a black and white film. The only thing that the production team had cared to colour were the monster's eyes.

"Dumbledore-"

"Oh yes, please tell me. What has Dumbledore taught you?" Riddle raised an eyebrow, face politely curious despite the circumstances. "Or is he having you sit and connect with your magic still?" Harry's jaw clenched. Riddle smirked. "It's because he's scared. The last Elemental user he trained who could naturally use so many elements… it was me."

"And you turned on him!"

Riddle's eyes glowed and he bared his teeth. "He turned on _me_. He didn't teach me what I needed to know. Not how to properly control the Elements. He was scared of my ability to use fire and refused to teach me it properly." Riddle breathed heavily as he spoke, his anger for the old Headmaster surged forth. "My anger controlled my Fire Element because I didn't know how to control _it_. Dumbledore wanted it to consume me. But instead, it killed my father." Harry's eyes widened. "Dumbledore will do whatever he can to keep you from becoming another Grindelwald the same way he did with me. Even if that means others should die on your path to self destruction."

Harry's glare weakened. He didn't believe Riddle, he couldn't. Dumbledore wouldn't do that. Harry's faith in his Headmaster didn't stop him from acknowledging that what Riddle said was partially true - Dumbledore wasn't teaching Harry much of anything.

Riddle had gotten himself under control once more. He pushed back his dark curls from his forehead and they fell perfectly back into place. The Dark Lord took a deep breath. "I bet he still thinks your primary inclination is Earth."

Harry's eyes flickered up to meet Riddle's.

Riddle smiled. "He's hoping that in making you focus on your _weakest_ Element, you won't further develop your others."

"What makes you think Earth isn't my primary Element?" He held his side. The pain was increasing still, worse than before.

Riddle rolled his eyes. "A hippogriff could tell." At Harry's continued confusion Riddle sighed and elaborated. "Does the Earth move for you without thought? Without effort? Your first Element should feel like _breathing_." As if to display this, Riddle opened his arms and his head fell back. Fire rose up in the near distance, consuming the nearby trees and grass in seconds. Even the fire that Riddle conjured appeared black and white. His hands fell back to his sides as he fixed Harry with a look. "Tell me, Mr. Potter, do you breathe through the Earth?"

No, Harry knew he did not. What in Merlin's name had Dumbledore been trying to teach him? He'd learned more in the past minute then he had in weeks of lessons with Dumbledore.

"I'll teach you," Riddle offered again. This time, he was not smirking.

Harry's eyes widened. "What?"

"I will teach you. Or do you want to go along with Dumbledore's sabotage? At best you'll only kill yourself. At worse…" Riddle raised his eyebrows, his face telling. "Perhaps you'll kill Miss. Black?"

"_I'd never!_" Harry shouted.

"Not intentionally," he snapped. Riddle stepped closer as he hissed vehemently, "But that's all it takes. One argument. One second of rage and" he snapped and Harry's heart jumped, "that's it."

"I won't," Harry grit out, "I can't." But he knew he could. Harry had always had a temper. Who was he to say he could suddenly control it? He knew he couldn't. He could already feel a rage simmering under his skin, a rage he'd had since he found out Hermione had kept her meeting with Riddle from him.

"You won't," Riddle assured, "not if you let me teach you."

Harry ground his teeth. For Hermione? She'd never forgive him. "_No_."

Riddle studied him for a long moment. "Are you sure?" Harry didn't respond. Riddle smiled. "I'll let you think on it, Mr. Potter." He fixed his robes and straightened his posture. "Until then…"

Riddle raised his hand and quickly made a fist. Harry gasped. Dark, cold shadows twisted around him. Riddle's red eyes glowed. He pulled and Harry stumbled forward onto cobblestone ground.

They were back in the square.

Harry collapsed.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. She raced towards him but stopped when Riddle turned to her. He inclined his head in permission and Hermione continued her dash towards the barely conscious Harry.

The tornado had disappeared, leaving behind the ruined square and shattered windows of homes and shops. Any larger and the tornado would surely have destroyed the town.

Riddle's eyes scanned the square to make sure his Death Eaters had disapparated out. _Pops_ sounded as the aurors arrived. Riddle looked over his shoulder and smiled at Auror Alastair Moody before he too apparated away.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice echoed across the silence and destruction of the square. "Oh, Merlin, Harry…"

* * *

So many of you really did not want Hermione to end up with the Black's but oh well. Anyways, another epic fight scene! Fear not, answers about our weird black and white world will come in the next chapter. Annnnd we met Riddle in this chapter. Hope he lives up to expectations. His little jump scare with Hermione is one of my fav parts.

Thanks for reading! xx


	6. VI

.vi.

"Sit," Hermione ordered.

Harry let out an annoyed breath through clenched teeth and did as he was told. He glared at her from beneath his messy fringe but said nothing. Hermione quickly unbuttoned his shirt and helped him out of it.

Harry had refused medical treatment, wanting to get out of the square and away from reporters as soon as possible. They'd left before Moody could really get into them with questions, only managing to stay out of it because Mr. and Mrs. Potter had intervened. Moody had glared and growled something out about coming by to question them later. The Potters and friends had vacated quickly thereafter.

Harry had yet to say a word to Hermione since the battle had ended.

She gasped when the massive bruises along his side were revealed. All along his left side the skin had gone black, blue, and purple. The colours stretched along his ribcage and down to his hipbone in a morbid sort of abstract painting. "Harry," she whispered in worry as she gently touched the skin. He winced. "You should have gone to St. Mungo's." Hermione looked up when he still refused to respond. "_Harry_, honestly, will you please just talk to me?" Nothing.

Hermione let out a harsh breath, her eyes watering as she stood back up and began to pace the room Harry had been given in the Potter home. "Is that it, then?" she began to rant. "Just ignore me for the rest of forever? You're that furious with me?" She stopped and gestured wildly. "Say something! Anything! Yell at me! Shout!"

"I'm trying _not_ to yell at you!" he snapped. His jaw clenched and his face twisted in barely controlled rage. "I… fuck, 'Mione, I'm furious with you right now. But I don't want to yell at you and…" His shoulders sagged and he looked down.

"Harry?"

He licked his lips before he looked back up at her. His eyes were wide and lost, begging her to crawl into his lap and kiss away all his fears. "I don't want to hurt you."

Hermione slowly shook her head. "You're not going to hurt me, Harry." Her furrowed brow gave away her confusion. She closed the distance between them and raised her hand to touch his face.

Harry jerked back with a short "No" that quickly cut off as he hissed in pain. He raised a hand to his bruised side. "Just… don't."

Hermione's face twisted in frustration. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked up as she tried to stop her eyes from watering. "I was going to tell you," she explained, her voice higher than usual.

Harry's jaw clenched again, he knew that increase in pitch in her voice. It always happened when she was upset and didn't want the other person to see her cry. His hand squeezed into a fist and he said nothing.

"It just didn't seem like something to explain over letter," she continued, her eyes were still welling up. "I wanted to tell you in person. I was going to, I swear I was."

Harry's eyes squeezed shut and he tried to keep the rage stewing inside of him from boiling over. "What _exactly_ happened?"

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath and wiped away a nonexistent tear. "Uhm, at the Malfoy Christmas party… I left and went to the library and _he_ was there but I - I didn't know it was him!" She shook her head and looked at him earnestly.

"You danced together?" he ground out.

She winced. "Yes…"

"Christ, Hermione." His face dropped into his hand.

"I didn't know it was him!"

"Who did you think it was?" he exploded suddenly. A vase shattered and Hermione jumped.

The door opened and James popped his head in. "Everyone okay?"

"Out!" They both shouted. James' eyes widened and he disappeared again.

Harry forced himself to stand up, a groan leaving his lips as he did so. Hermione went to make him sit again but his glare stopped her short. She pursed her lips and took his place on the bed with her arms crossed tightly to keep her from drawing her wand and hexing him back onto the bed. Harry stubbornly paced in front of her, despite the pain. It was still pretty brutal but getting better with every second now that he wasn't in that weird place.

"So let me see if I've got this right. You were wandering around _Malfoy Manor_ and stumbled upon a _stranger_ in the library who asked you to dance and you said what? 'Oh, what the hell, he's cute and I'm single.'"

She raised her eyebrows. "_Am_ I single?"

He shot her a glare. "No."

"Well, that's a relief," Hermione snarked with a roll of her eyes.

Harry's nostrils flared. "I'm trying very hard not to yell and you're not making this any easier."

"Why is it suddenly such a problem not to yell? Merlin knows you've never had that rule before." Harry's temper was nearly legendary, especially once Voldemort had risen again in their world. The past school year had been a rollercoaster filled with fits of epic proportions on Harry's part. In hindsight, Hermione knew it was probably the horcrux that had lived inside of him. The horcrux was gone now and Hermione had noticed a far more easy going disposition in her best friend. He had not grown this angry in a long time.

Harry's brows twitched in a way that she knew meant he was very stressed and concerned. "Riddle… he said he was untrained, like me. And he lost control of the Elemental magic and it… he killed his family because of it."

Hermione's eyes widened. "And you think that will happen with you?"

He turned slowly and looked pointedly at the broken vase. "Won't it?"

"Harry," she sighed. Hermione stood slowly and walked forwards, inching closer as if he were a startled animal. "That's not going to happen. You aren't going to hurt me or anyone else."

Harry's eyes had filled with unshed tears. He shook his head. "You don't know that."

"I do."

"How?"

Gently, Hermione cupped his face with her hands. "Because I know you. I know you better than I know anyone. Better than I know myself. Better even, than you know yourself." He did not look convinced. She pressed a featherlight kiss to his lips. "Because when given the opportunity to live to take down the man who had murdered your family you chose…" she gasped, barely holding back her tears. "You chose to save me instead. You're the type of man to die for the ones you love, Harry." She shook her head. "Not kill them."

Tears ran down Harry's cheeks. He raised his hand to Hermione's cheek and pressed his forehead against her own. "I love you," he whispered.

Hermione's breath hitched. Her smile was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. "I love you too." She kissed him sweetly and Harry knew he would do anything for her. He would tear the world apart if it meant Hermione was happy. He would die a thousand more deaths if it meant she would live.

When Hermione pulled back, she was breathless despite the chasteness of their kiss. "Will you please let me heal you now?"

He grinned ruefully and nodded. "There's some bruise paste in the top dresser drawer." Harry gingerly sat back down on the bed while Hermione collected the bruise paste. He winced and grit his teeth through the long and painful application. His stubborn refusal to go to St. Mungo's left him without any pain potion to take the edge off and Harry was starting to regret that decision when Hermione finally finished.

She sat back on her heels from her position between his legs. "You turn," she informed. "What exactly happened during that battle?"

Harry couldn't even pretend he didn't know what she was talking about. "Honestly? I don't know. He - Riddle kept disappearing on me in the battle. I couldn't see him but I could sense him. So I just… I closed my eyes and I felt for him and…" Harry grimaced. "He looked like a monster. Far more terrifying than the Voldemort of our world, that's for sure."

Hermione's eyes widened at that description. She tried to keep them on track. "You saw him with your eyes closed?" She rose from the ground and sat next to him on the bed. She kept one comforting hand on his thigh.

He took her hand in his own and nodded at her question. "Sort of, I guess. I could picture him. And so, before he could attack I rushed him and we fell. But we were… somewhere else. Well, I think it was the same place, sort of?" At Hermione's exasperated expression, Harry quickly elaborated. "The clocktower was there. But the ground was dirt and all the buildings were gone. There were trees in the distance and stuff but…" Harry's brows drew together. "Everything was in black and white."

"Black and white?"

"His eyes were red. But that was it. Everything was just… it was weird. Like an old movie or something." Harry looked up from the floor and met Hermione's shocked face. "Hermione? Do you know where I was?"

She nodded mutely. It took her a moment to gather herself. "Harry I… I think you entered the Shadow World."

Harry didn't like the way she whispered those words. He swallowed. "What's that?"

"A very, very bad place."

* * *

Bum bum baaaah!

Greetings from South Korea! I've moved, I'm a teacher, my students are so small and adorable. I'm loving life, but sadly have little time to write. For those of you that are big fans of As It Should Be, be happy to know that's pretty much all I have time to work on (and Child Bride too).

Hope you liked this chapter!

xx


End file.
